


Love is The Balance

by xWriterWannabex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWriterWannabex/pseuds/xWriterWannabex
Summary: After being unable to deny their feelings for each other any longer, Kylo Ren and Rey are caught up in a moment of passion, and love. But soon things take a turn for the worse, when Rey discovers she is pregnant with Kylo Ren's child in the middle of the war. How will they be able to keep this a secret, or most importantly, raise it? Reylo fluff/angst. (CONTAINS TLJ SPOILERS!)





	1. Chapter 1

It was well past midnight, and everyone except the night crew aboard the Supremacy was getting in as much rest as they could to prepare themselves for their daily training the next morning. Well, that is, all except for the Supreme Leader himself, Kylo Ren. Sleep never came easy for the young enforcer, considering he had been plagued with nightmares ever since he could remember. But lately it wasn’t nightmares that haunted, and kept him awake at night, but rare, and pleasant dreams. Dreams about a certain scavenger girl from Jakku with warm brown hair, and eyes that shone brighter than any star in the galaxy. It had been two weeks since Rey rejected his offer to rule beside him, leaving him humiliated, furious, and hurt. Kylo believed killing Snoke, and fighting alongside Rey, showing his loyalty to her, was all he had to do to ensure Rey’s alliance. But clearly he had been wrong. Kylo had made a huge sacrifice for Rey, killing his master for her, only to have his offer slapped right back into his face. Kylo had to admit, her rejection stung more than he thought it would. He never planned on developing feelings for some scavenger scum on a remote planet, deserted planet, but as time passed it was clear Kylo Ren could not control what was happening to him...Falling in love with Rey was the most exquisite form of self-destruction, and while in reality Kylo could not have the one thing he wanted most in the entire galaxy, in his dreams, Rey never left his side again.  
Stirring in his cramped bed, Kylo squeezed his eyes tight, trying to get at least some sleep for the night. It was no use though. No matter how many times he tossed and turned in that tiny bed fit for a single person, how many pillows he pressed desperately over his head, or how many damn sheep he counted, sleep would not come. When Kylo turned over to his side once more, Rey was suddenly lying next to him, her warm hazel eyes widened in just as much shock as he was in...It appeared they were connecting through the force again, just as unexpected as ever. It had been nearly two weeks since their last force connection. Two weeks since he had seen Rey in person. Two weeks of an ocean of silence that separated the two, drowning Kylo as it came. And now that Rey was here again, it felt as if he could breathe air again.

“Can’t sleep either?” Rey spoke, her voice sounding as sweet as Kylo remembered. 

“No. I’ve always had difficulty falling asleep.” Kylo answered, suddenly feeling a heavy pressure on his chest as he could feel her warmth, as if she was really here next to him. 

“Me too.” Rey smiled softly at him, looking into his eyes through the darkness. It was the same, subtle act of kindness, and affection that made Kylo blurt out what his mind had been thinking nonstop since she had refused his offer, despite how deep his wound was from the rejection. 

“I want to see you again.” Kylo said without giving little to no thought on what he had just said. The silence that filled the space between them did not make Kylo feel any better about what he had just admitted. 

“...Why?” Rey finally asked, the sweet smile suddenly vanishing from her lips, as she began to pull away from him hesitantly. Of course...Kylo was a fool to ever think she could see him as anything as the monster in the mask she first met on Takodana.

“Because I miss you.” He spoke simply, and truthfully. Although, he failed to mention the part where he felt as if a part inside of him died each day they were seperated. 

“Ben…” Rey said softly, biting the bottom of her lip, tearing her gaze from Kylo’s eyes as she remained deep in thought, pondering the options before her. Kylo couldn’t tell if this was a good sign or not. But then, she finally spoke the words he had been longing to hear for weeks. 

“I want to see you too, but if the First Order, or the Resistance find out, it won’t end well for either of us. You know that’s true.” Rey’s words hit him hard, and abrupt. So she did want to meet up with him just as much as he did! That had to mean something, didn’t it?

“Who cares?! Let’s go somewhere no one will find us. I won’t let the First Order know what I’m up to...I’m the Supreme Leader after all. I can do anything, and no one can stop me.” Kylo said confidently, although it appeared Rey didn’t favor his confidence too much, due to the frown that was growing deeper on her face.

“Alright, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. If you’re so confident about this, then why don’t you pick where and when to meet up.” Rey huffed, raising one of her eyebrows in anticipation, as she waited for Kylo’s answer that he still had not thought of quite yet. He was too busy focusing on how cute Rey was when she acted angry. 

After having time to think of a suitable place for the two to meet, without the risk of being found, or tracked, Kylo could only think of one place.

“ Dantooine. We’ll meet there at this time tomorrow. It isn’t a planet the First Order or the Resistance will want to be looking, trust me.” Kylo said, having been there before when his father, Han Solo, had dragged him onto a ridiculous smuggling job with him. Dantooine was a small populated planet located on the outer rim, and was not controlled by any military. It was the perfect place to meet Rey in secrecy, and Kylo doubted that he would even get a minute of sleep in, already anxious about seeing the only person he cared for in the entire galaxy in person after two, agonizingly long, weeks.

...  
...  
The next day…

Without notifying anyone, or leaving any note whatsoever in case someone noticed her absence, Rey stole an escape pod in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, rigged it’s settings so the Resistance could not track down the pod’s location, and plugged in the coordinates to Dantooine where she agreed to meet Kylo Ren. It sounded absolutely insane that she was meeting her sworn enemy on a deserted planet with no assistance, now that she left the comforts of the secured base. Rey knew that she could be walking straight into a trap, so she had brought along her newly made lightsaber, and her trusted quarterstaff that she never left without. A part of her wanted to trust Kylo Ren. To trust Ben Solo, but if she had to be logically about the situation, there was no way he would have agreed meeting her somewhere secluded, where no one would be able to get to her in time if she needed help. Unless, Kylo really was telling the truth about missing her. If Rey had to be honest with herself, she missed him too. There was no one in the whole universe that understood her as much as he did. Ben knew all too well what it was like to feel abandoned, afraid, and alone. But somehow whenever they were together, that loneliness that Rey had been feeling all her life, seemed to disappear the moment she was with him. There was no denying their strong connection through the force that still bound them together.  
Once she had landed on Dantooine, Rey could sense Kylo’s presence immediately. She followed the connection, as if it was guiding her to where he was like a compass, until it led her into a tiny cottage in the middle of a grassy field. When she walked inside, the only source of light in the room was a small fire against one of the brick walls, that looked as if it had been recently lit. She could not see Kylo anywhere, but she could feel his presence lurking somewhere in the darkness. Why did that not surprise her?

“Is this some kind of trap? Are you planning on ambushing me, or what?” Rey called out rather impatient, not wanting to waste her time with silly matters. If he wanted to meet her so badly, why was he hiding?!

“I was thinking the same thing.” A familiar voice called out behind her, causing Rey to turn around, as she tried desperately to find it’s owner in the shadows. “Believe it or not, I wanted to see you...the force is still connecting us, even after Snoke’s death. Why do you think that is?” Kylo asked, his voice wavering in the darkness.

“I don’t know.” Rey said, clearly stumped, and unsure if this whole thing was a trap or not, until finally, Kylo stepped out from the darkness.

“Because we were meant to rule together.” He said confidently, revealing himself at last. He looked the same as ever. Dressed from head to toe in all black, the same long, pale face, black hair, and saddened dark brown eyes. From his appearance alone, Kylo was rather attractive. He was tall, with large muscles, and a rather handsome face. However, it wasn’t only physical attraction that counted towards falling for someone. Kylo Ren was merciless, violent, hateful, and unpredictable. But looking past his flaws, Rey saw more to him then what he appeared at first. He was determined, confident, intelligent, eager, powerful, fearful, vulnerable, and full of flaws and imperfections. And perhaps Rey liked him more than what she was willing to admit. 

“No, that’s not who I am, Ben. I don’t want to rule the galaxy, or anything! I just want to live a normal life again...I just want the fighting to stop.” Her voice grew softer as she spoke. Rey had been dragged into this war without choice, and while she was glad to be off the pathetic excuse for a planet, Jakku, Rey did not like the idea of thousands of more people dying at the hands of the First Order. At the hands of Kylo Ren. 

“I want it to end too...but we both know that isn’t going to happen.” Kylo replied. Rey knew Kylo had been right, knowing all too well that the First Order and the Resistance would not rest until one of them came out victorious. There was a long silence that filled the space between them, as Rey was unsure what to say. But Kylo Ren seemed to have that covered.

“That day when we touched hands, I saw a vision...of us being unstoppable together, and fighting side by side.” Kylo said, stepping closer towards Rey. She did not like where he was going with this. “We’re supposed to be together Rey...and I know, you know it to.” His deep eyes stared back into her own pair, as if he was trying to read her mind. She would not give him that satisfaction though.

“What I saw was different...we weren’t fighting. We were just together.” Rey breathed, taking a step backwards with every step Kylo took forwards. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She could see the way his eyes looked all over her body as if he was looking for some kind of target. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Rey...you’ve been haunting my thoughts ever since you left.” He admitted, taking a final step closer towards the scavenger from Jakku, until she was pinned against a corner. She was trapped, and vulnerable to Kylo Ren’s actions now. No, not Kylo Ren...Ben Solo. The man she could no longer deny her feelings for anymore. 

“Ben, we shouldn’t…”Rey spoke softly, as if she already knew what he wanted from her. It was because she wanted the exact same thing. Him. 

Before Rey realized what was happening, their lips crashed against each other’s, their bodies pulled into a tight embrace, as they kissed each other deeply, and longingly. She let her eyes fall shut, allowing the kiss to immerse her in feelings of warmth, and love. Reaching up with her slender fingers, Rey tangled them in Kylo’s black, silky hair. She didn’t know how it happened, but the next thing she knew, she and Kylo were tearing each other’s clothes off desperately, as if it was a form of suffocation, until their clothes were left discarded on the floor, abandoned, and unwanted. Through the darkness, Kylo picked Rey up gently in his large arms, and carried her upstairs where the bed big enough for two, was. Lying down onto the soft mattress, Kylo grabbed Rey’s arms and pulled her towards him, and at the contact of their skin, a mixture of emotions shot straight into Rey’s system: desire, lust, and excitement. Everywhere Kylo Ren touched she felt a sizzling burning feeling, and her breath kept coming in shorter as more seconds ticked by. From the way his hands we're moving, it was pretty easy to tell that their desires were mutual. Reaching up, Kylo pulled Rey into the covers with him, into a never-ending abyss of pleasure and desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kylo Ren**

Nearly a month had passed since their night full of passion, and love. Nearly a month since they had exposed themselves fully to each other, shared the same bed, the same breath, and became one with each other for a single night. Kylo Ren had given Rey all of his trust, and opened himself more than he had to anyone before. Each day became more and more unbearable to remain separated from the girl he loved. Yes, Kylo did love her. Neither had told each other how they truly felt about one another yet. Perhaps Rey didn’t share the exact same feelings he did just yet, or was caught up in the moment? Well, that didn’t matter now. There were plenty of chances to figure out how exactly she felt towards him. Right now, he had more important things to be worrying about. After all he was the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. Everyone kept asking him what their next plan of action was, which was completely obvious, and Kylo couldn’t understand why everyone still asked. To find the Resistance, to rebuild their ships, improve their training, and do whatever means necessary to come out of this war victorious. But becoming the Supreme Leader was harder than Kylo had had anticipated. He was so use to following orders, and now that everyone was looking to him for answers, Kylo was lost...It especially made everything harder knowing he had to be careful when regarding planning their next attack on the Resistance, knowing he did not want to put Rey into harm’s way...Kylo would do everything in his power for as long as possible if it meant keeping Rey safe. Perhaps he was working against the First Order after all? Which didn’t make any sense considering he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and he could do whatever he wanted. Then again, Kylo knew there were too many people loyal to the dark side of the force that would not take surrendering to the Resistance so lightly.

**Rey**

She could not stop replaying the events that happened the night on Dantooine. There was no talk of war, or which side they should be fighting on. It was only Kylo Ren, Rey, and the love they shared for each other. She had woken up the next morning, cuddled against Ben’s bare chest, feeling nothing but bliss, satisfaction, and an aching feeling. Her entire body felt sore, and exhausted, especially the lower half of her body, not use to such strain on her insides, and such a sensitive area too. The mattress they lied upon felt soft, and endearing under her body, but Rey felt laying against Ben’s stiff, large, frame, and using his broad arm as a pillow was much more comfortable. Rey could not stop replaying the moment of that night when Kylo shoved Rey onto her back on the mattress, hovering above her body as he planted kisses all over her body, starting from her jaw line, moving from her throat, down to her collar, her breasts, and ended at her stomach, as she allowed him entry to her entire body. Inside, and out. Rey had never known what love felt like until Kylo had filled her heart with so much love, warmth, comfort, and security. It was that very night Rey realized she was indeed in love with Kylo Ren, and Ben Solo. However, to Rey, there was no difference between Kylo and Ben. The man Rey loved was not one or the other, but two separate personalities, fused into one person...He was Kylo Ren’s rough, determination, and power, mixed with Ben Solo’s fear, loneliness, and gentleness. Rey loved him no matter who, or what he was.

A month had come and gone since their passionate intimacy. On the bright side, Kylo and hers force connection became more stable, and consistent, as when they woke up the next morning, it would be in each other’s arms. On the down side however, Rey seemed to be developing an illness. A spacebug or something. When she woke up in the mornings, she felt incredibly nauseous, and couldn’t stomach much of anything or else she would end up throwing it up anyways. She became moodier as the sickness continued to persist, even going as far as to snapping at Finn for just giving her what she thought was a “wrong look”. Rey knew Finn wanted the best for her, but she was fine, and she didn’t need anyone’s help!..There she went again. The frustration, and impatience that continued to grow. It was like her mood kept swinging from branches, and she couldn’t control it. She just hoped this spacebug would get out of her system already, so she could return back to her normal self again.

Making her way towards the new Resistance meeting room on the planet of Taris, a remote planet on the outer rim of the galaxy, and seemingly no threat to the First Order, Rey walked from her private room on an abandoned building that acted as the Resistance base, to the meeting room. The Resistance had taken a heavy toll of loses in the past months, and they were desperate to gain more allies. It was Rey’s part to play her purpose, and provide a beacon of hope for any newcomers willing to join. If a scavenger coming from nothing could defeat the previous leader of the First Order, and gain powers one only dreamed or heard about in myths and legends, then so could they...But Rey knew none of them would ever know the truth of it all, not even the General herself.

As Rey came close to the room where everyone awaited her, a sudden, unexpected wave of nausea hit. She felt as if she was going to throw up any second...now. She WAS going to throw up any second. Rey glanced around the hallway, desperately trying to find a wastebasket, or something she could use, but it was too late. Before she knew it, Rey could feel a warm putrid feeling rising up from her throat, and spilling onto the ground beneath her, leaving an acidy, bitter taste in her mouth. It wasn’t long before a familiar voice had found, and came rushing towards her.

 

“Rey?...Rey! Oh my god, are you alright?! What’s wrong?” Finn called out, pulling her back from the vomit on the floor, and stared at her with worried eyes. Rey was in fact, not alright. She felt dizzy, and all she wanted to do was crawl onto the floor.

 

“Hold onto me Rey. I’ll take you to the medical ward, It shouldn’t be too far from here.” Finn said, wrapping one of Rey’s arms around his shoulders to support her body, as she slowly started to drag behind, still feeling weak, and dizzy as ever.

Once they had reached the medical ward, Rey lied down on a cold cot, as she was being poked with needles, and scanned all throughout her body with x-rays by a medical droid. She knew she only had a little spacebug, so what was the big deal?!

 

“Finn, I came as soon as I heard.” General Organa entered the ward, as went over to Rey’s side, and pushed back the loose hairs away from Rey’s face. “How are you feeling?” Leia asked, the softness, and affection in her voice soothing Rey.

 

“Better, I suppose.” She shrugged, lying helplessly on the cot as she waited for the results to come back, which Rey still believed was unnecessary. She just had a severe case of the stomach flu, that was all! Why was everybody freaking out?!

 After the results from the X-ray’s and blood scan had finished, the droid handed them over to Leia to read. Her reaction, had not made Rey feel any less worried. “What? What’s wrong?” Rey sat up immediately after noticing the color start to drain from Leia’s face. Whatever she had read, was not good.

 “Finn...Go clean up the mess in the hallway.” Leia said, somehow managing to stay calm as she pushed her true feelings away. This did not help Rey figure out what her health results had shown.

 

“B-But General, what’s wrong with-” Before Finn could finish his sentence, Leia cut him off instantly. “Now please! And hurry before someone slips in it.” Leia said, losing her patience with the former Stormtrooper, as he let out a heavy sigh, ultimately obeyed his General’s orders, and walked away. When she was sure they were the only two in the room, Leia sat down beside Rey in the cot, holding her hand tightly, and securely. Rey was really starting to panic now.

 

“Am I dying?” Rey asked, thinking it was the only plausable answer for such a huge reaction out of the General herself. Her question at least made a small smile cross Leia’s mouth, and she shook her head. “No, not at all!” Leia said confidently, as Rey let out a heavy breath in relief, worried for a second that something severe had happened to her.

 

“But you are pregnant.“

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rey**

Pregnant?! Had Rey heard the General correct, or was her mind playing tricks against her thinking of the worst case in scenario? Yes, even death sounded like a better outcome, than being pregnant. Rey was only twenty years old, and she was barely managing to stay alive in the middle of a war. How was she going to keep a child safe?!

“No, I c-can’t be! There’s no way…” Rey said, shaking her head in denial. The thought that there was a growing person inside her right now made Rey feel as if she was going to be sick again. She just didn’t believe Leia was telling her the truth.

“When was the last time you bled?” Leia asked her, somehow managing to stay calm throughout it all, while Rey felt as if her head was going to explode at any second.

“A few months ago...but that doesn’t prove anything. Women bleed irregularly all the time.” Rey said still not believing she could actually be pregnant from only having sex once. If what Leia was saying was true, Rey wished she could take back that night shared with Kylo on Dantooine in a heartbeat. She regretted ever agreeing to meet with him in the first place.

 “Alright, then see for yourself.” Leia said, holding out what appeared to be an X-Ray. Upon closer inspection, Rey saw a tiny seed like object in the middle of the scan, surrounded by a round sac that stood out from the rest of the scan.

 “T-That’s really a...a…”But Rey could not bring herself to say what it was. So it was true...she was really pregnant, and the proof was right in front of her. Covering her face with her hands, Rey started sobbing uncontrollably. What were people going to do, or even say once they found out she was pregnant, especially with the Supreme Leader of the First Order’s baby?! Would they disown her? Hate her? Think she was just as much of a monster as Kylo Ren was for willingly choosing to love the enemy? She could always keep it a secret...Say that there was someone in the Resistance who had died days after they had sex, or something along that lines...but she was not ready to be a mother. Not ready to be responsible for another person’s life...What was Kylo going to say once he found out?

  **Leia**

She knew all too well how terrified and panicked Rey was feeling in this moment. It had been nearly thirty years since she had became pregnant with her only child, Ben Solo. The war against the Galactic Empire had been over, and the Rebellion had won, so there was no worries about bringing her child into the world in the midst of war. But there were still things to be afraid about. Nobody taught you how to raise a child, you had to figure out that part all on your own. Leia had been terrified at first, worrying if she would be a good mother or if she would screw something up so badly. She had done everything in her power to make Ben’s childhood the best anybody could receive. She had given him love, an education, friends, support, and so much more...and yet, it still hadn’t been enough to stop him from turning to the dark side. Throughout her pregnancy, and after, Han had supported her all the way, and stayed by her side no matter what. And now, Leia was going to do the same thing for Rey.

Wrapping her arms around Rey’s small frame, Leia pulled her close, and started rubbing the girl’s back as she sobbed harder.

 “It’s going to be alright, we’ll figure this out together…”Leia shushed her, listening to Rey’s cries started to slow. There were about a thousand questions on Leia’s mind as she held Rey close, but only one of them was important enough to ask out loud.

 “Who is the father?” Leia asked, trying to figure out who Rey spent the most time with. The former Stormtrooper, Finn, automatically came to mind, but ruled out that possibility, considering he was attached to the hip with Rose Tico. So who else could it have been?

“Ben Solo.” Rey spoke quietly, almost unsure to be speaking the name out loud. Leia’s heart instantly dropped at the name of the very same boy she had once held in her arms long ago...Ben Solo.

“Kylo Ren, you mean.” Leia corrected. Her son had died years ago, and had been replaced by a wicked monster that destroyed anything, and anyone in his path. He was a cruel, beastly man that enjoyed killing for fun, and shattered families. And it was clear to Leia that Kylo Ren was only using, and manipulating Rey for the sickness that corrupted his insane mind.

 “No, Kylo Ren _is_ Ben Solo. They are one person, and...and I love him.” Rey’s tears suddenly stopped, as she finally admitted the truth out loud, that made Leia’s blood run cold. Kylo Ren had twisted the innocent thoughts of Rey into believing he loved her, when in reality, he truly was an unpredictable, furious, sadistic monster…

“I see...well there’s nothing that can be done about that now. Let’s just figure out how we are going to get through these nine months together.” Leia smiled, holding Rey close to her still. It was in that moment that Leia Organa made a vow to herself. A vow that she would do everything in her power to make sure her new grandchild was safe. She could not risk losing another one of her own flesh and blood, just as she had lost her beloved husband. Leia vowed that she would keep her grandchild safe, even from the grasps of Kylo Ren. She would not let Kylo come near her grandchild, no matter what.

**Rey**

After sobbing into Leia’s shoulder for what felt like hours, Rey went back into her private room, only to end up crying more. The hours passed, and Rey found little motivation to get up, eat, or frankly, do anything. She just lied there limply on her bed, with a hand resting on her lower stomach. If she closed her eyes, and focused hard enough, she could hear a faint heartbeat through the Force...It was so soft...So soft, quiet, and barley there...but there nevertheless. Night had came, and as usual, Kylo Ren appeared to her as a projection, just as he did every night. He was shirtless since he didn’t like the way his clothes stuck to him while he slept, and because Rey liked cuddling up to his bare chest...but she was not in the mood today. And Kylo seemed to sense it immediately.

 “Rey, what’s wrong?” Kylo asked, his deep brown eyes widening with concern. Rey wondered if their child would inherit his gorgeous dark eyes, or if they would acquire her own light brown pair, with a hint of green, and gold to them. Rey was not sure, or if she even cared that much. All she could think about was telling Kylo the truth she had found out hours ago...A part of her wanted to keep it a secret from it. But she knew she could not. One way or another, Kylo was going to find out the truth...it was better to blurt it out now, then to wait.

 “Ben...I’m pregnant.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Kylo Ren**

The words that escaped from Rey’s lips left Kylo Ren stunned, and terrified. She had told him she was pregnant, as in there was an actual growing human inside her abdomen...At first, Kylo had no idea how to react, or what to even say to something this severe! All that seemed to be swarming his thoughts, was the same initial reaction Rey had. Denial.

“No, you can’t be...We only had sex once, how is that possible?” Kylo said, not believing what she was telling him. This had to be some kind of sick joke, wasn’t it? To throw him off guard, leave him feeling vulnerable, and confused, while the Resistance used that against him...But when had Rey ever lied to him? 

“Believe me Ben, I would gladly say it wasn’t true, and tell you I’m wrong, but I’m not…” Rey’s voice was soft, and distant. Tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes once again. She was telling the truth...She was pregnant, and with his child.

Clutching a fistful of his dark hair tightly in his palms, Kylo began pacing around his room wildly, unsure what to do about the unexpected situation they were now stuck in. “Fuck...FUCK!” Kylo shouted angrily, swinging his arms violently around him, knocking down a glass drinking cup, causing it to fall to the ground, and shatter into thousands of pieces. Realizing his anger had gotten the best of him as always, and Rey could still seem him through their connection, Kylo looked back at her, wondering if he had frightened her. But instead of a look of pure terror at the monster in front of her, Rey simply stood where she was, unbothered. She was possible the only person in the universe who wasn’t afraid of Kylo Ren’s anger...She was possible the only person who could love a monster such as Kylo Ren. 

“What are we going to do? Neither of us know how to raise a baby, and are we even ready yet? I know I’m not, and I doubt you are either...We can’t keep this a secret much longer, I’m going to start showing in a few months.” Rey said, biting on her bottom lip as she looked away from him in thought. “If the First Order finds out you got me pregnant, they’ll think it’s treason and you’re working against them...If the Resistance finds out, they’ll disown me, and possibly ruin our lives...What do we do, Ben?” Rey said, the tears growing in the corner of her eyes, as she made eye-contact with him. Kylo could feel his heart breaking looking into those huge hazel eyes of hers that filled with heavy tears...Seeing her this sad, pained him deeply. He never wanted to see her in such sorrow again, but what could he do about it? If he could take back that night spent on Dantooine, he would regretfully do so, but that did not solve their dilemma now...Unless...Suddenly, Kylo had an idea. A grim idea, but at least it would fix their situation.

“There’s only one thing we can do, Rey...We have to get rid of it.” Kylo said quietly, knowing it was the only choice they had. Rey on the other hand, didn’t favor the suggestion as he had hoped.

“W-What?” She breathed, her eyes widening with fear for once as she stared back into his eyes. The eyes of a monster.

“On rare occurrences in the First Order, when a female Stormtrooper got pregnant, she was given two options. Face severe punishment, or kill the fetus off before it had time to develop. It wasn’t much of a choice for those women who did become pregnant, since they had been trained from childhood that fighting for a cause was worth more to them than anything else, and they would willingly chose a simple procedure then an early death.” Kylo said.

“But that’s killing an innocent life…it’s wrong.” Rey frowned sadly, not understanding how anyone could willingly choose to kill off their own child...then again, she was beginning to question the options herself. 

“I’ve killed thousands of lives, Rey. I’ve killed my own father!” Kylo reminded her, the deep wound that had struck into his very soul the second he activated his lightsaber into his own father’s body still stung as if it were fresh. Not a day went by that Kylo didn’t relive that very same memory…

“But this is different! It’s your child, you’re own flesh and blood...you would so willingly kill it?” Rey said, her words stabbing through his chest like knives. He had been so willingly to kill his own father, and now his child...She was right. It was different this time...but that didn’t change for him. If anything, it only strengthened his thoughts. 

“It’s not living yet, Rey!” Kylo screamed at her, his hands curled into fists. Kylo could feel his rage, and anger surfacing again. He was conflicted...and he knew his anger would help solve his inner confliction. “This... _ thing _ , doesn’t even have a brain, organs, or feelings yet! It’s barley the size of a grain of rice, and is worthless to risk our lives, our relationship over!” Kylo said, raising his voice on her, and for once, had finally driven Rey to tears...He watched painfully, as Rey turned away from him, and started sobbing into hands. 

“It has a heartbeat…”Rey choked out through her tears, silencing Kylo. He didn’t know what to say to that, so instead, he decided to remain silent. Shutting his eyes, Kylo let out a heavy sigh, releasing some of the anger, frustration, and confusement, he had been feeling ever since Rey told him the news. If he had to be honest with himself, Kylo was more fearful of the future than angry...he was so afraid of being responsible for someone else, knowing that he would ultimately end up screwing it, that he would rather get rid of it while he could. If he had to be realistic about their situation though, how could they even raise a child together when they were on opposite sides of the war?...No, this was the right thing to do. 

“We don’t have a choice, Rey...I wish it hadn’t come to this, but I wouldn’t take back that night shared with you on Dantooine.” Kylo said, walking towards her slowly, unsure if she still afraid of him or not. For a while, silence filled the space between them until Kylo finally spoke the words he had been meaning to tell Rey the last time he had seen her in person, and not in some force projection.

“I love you.” Kylo hesitantly said, not taking his eyes off her. It wasn’t long after, before Rey finally turned to face him, and stared into his deep eyes. “I love you too.” Her sweet voice filling, and mending the broken holes in Kylo Ren’s heart one by one. 

Wrapping his arms around her body that he could still feel as solid as if she were here, Kylo leaned down to Rey’s height and kissed her deeply, and lovingly. Together, they were going to figure out how to fix their situation...even if that led to the death of their child. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Rey**

Rey had reluctantly agreed to Kylo’s idea to terminate their child now before it was too late. She was completely devastated it had to come down to this option, and her heart ached knowing she was willingly choosing to kill off something before it even had a chance to live...In the end, Rey knew this was their only option. She thought about going through the entire pregnancy, giving birth, and leaving the baby in the care of another family, but her mind kept going back to when her own parents had abandoned her over ten years ago, and how she still continued to struggle figuring out who she really was, and how she would never know the truth...It was something Rey could not wish upon anyone. Raising the baby herself was not an option either, considering she was not even close to being ready to care for another living being, especially not in the middle of a war! In the end, Rey had agreed to Kylo’s plan, wanting it to be done and over with as quickly as possible so she could forget this nightmare had ever happened. 

They met a few days after their agreement on a small medical facility located on a remote planet in the outer rim, knowing it was rare for anybody to track them down that far, and a planet that had such a small population. While Rey questioned the medical technology such a cramped planet had, Kylo kept assuring her that it would all work out fine in the end...She really hoped he was right.

The medical facility had supplied her a special white gown to wear during the procedure, which seemed ironic to Rey feeling as if she should be wearing black to mourn the death of an innocent baby. Her baby. 

As the medical droid prepared for the procedure that was going to happen, Rey lied down on a cot, with a tarp separating the view from the lower half of her body and below. As the seconds ticked on, and the procedure was getting ready to happen any moment, Rey started feeling anxious. Her heart started to beat faster, and her hands started to shake...She wasn’t sure if she could go through with this. 

“Ben, maybe this wasn’t a good idea…”Rey said, reaching a hand out to him, which he took gladly, and squeezed it tightly, letting her know he was going to be by her side through it all. 

“It’s going to be fine, Rey...Soon this nightmare will be over, and our lives will return back to normal. Just the two of us.” Kylo forced a smile, as he looked into her eyes. But Rey was not convinced, and her doubt only seemed to grow along with her tears. They were about to kill a baby any minute now...their baby...Rey knew they could not raise it, but there had to be another option that didn’t include automatic death!

“No...no, stop! I want to stop this!” Rey started to scream, pushing herself up from the cot, as the tears started welling up in the corner of her eyes. “Ben, please…don’t do this.”Rey said desperately, as he pushed her back down onto the cot. He was not letting her choose anymore...he was forcing her to kill their child.

“We don’t have a choice, Rey...I’m sorry.” Kylo said, looking up to one of the medical droids and nodded. Suddenly, a mask was being placed over her nose, with some sort of chemical filtering into her body. Her vision started to blur, as she realized what was happening...The tears that filled in the corner of her eyes finally escaped, trickling down her cheeks as she slowly fell into a state of unconsciousness. Rey knew the next time she would be awake, the baby inside her would already be dead. 

**Kylo Ren**

They didn’t have a choice. Neither of them could raise a baby, and if word spread that the Supreme Leader of the First Order had gotten the hero of the Resistance pregnant, it would not end well for either of them. They both could be charged with treason and executed...no. Kylo would not let any harm come to Rey. If that meant killing their only child, despite Rey’s pleads, then so be it...But Kylo was not going to risk losing the person he loved.  

As the medical droid finished preparing itself to start surgery on Rey to remove the fetus inside her, Kylo’s vision started to blur before him. Unexpectedly, and out of nowhere, his head throbbed painfully and overwhelmed him with dizziness. He couldn’t explain what was going on, or why his health took a sudden change in direction, but the next thing he knew, Kylo realized he was not in the medical facility anymore, and the painful throbbing, dizzy feeling he once felt barley five seconds ago, no longer existed. Looking around at his new surroundings, Kylo realized he had been transported somewhere. An island from the looks of it. Confusion instantly fled his mind, but once he looked beside him, he saw Rey leaning up against him as they sat on a sandy beach looking out into the sunset. Her bright hazel eyes no longer were filled with tears as they had the last time he saw her, but instead were filled with pure happiness as she looked out into the ocean. In the clear water near the shore of the beach was a young girl with shiny black hair pulled into a single bun, giggling happily to herself as she ran through the ocean’s waves, kicking the water as she went. However, once she looked up and caught sight of Kylo watching her, the girl instantly stopped what she was doing, and ran towards him as fast as her little legs could go. She ended up jumping on top of Kylo, knocking him down to the ground. “Daddy, come play! Pleaasee?” She begged, her hazel eyes widening as she stuck her lower lip at her. Kylo just lied on the sand stunned, and baffled not sure what was going on.

“Allana Leia, your father has played with you all day, what about me?” Rey asked, while their daughter, Allana, pouted angrily, and buried herself into Kylo’s arms. “No! I want daddy!” Allana whined, while Rey just rolled her eyes with a faint smile. “I should’ve known she would have been a daddy’s girl since the moment we discovered she developed your impatience, and stubbornness...I only hope our next child will favor me some.” Rey said softly, as her hand rested on her round, swollen stomach that Kylo hadn’t noticed at first. Kylo remained shocked as ever, letting Rey lean in close to him, kissing him as deeply, and passionately as ever. 

But instead of the warmth, and comforting sensation he felt living in that peaceful moment, it was soon replaced by anger, suffering, hate, agony, and more pain Kylo never thought he could imagine was possible. He saw Rey lying in complete darkness as she sobbed for days on end. She never left her bedside. She never bothered to eat, or had little, to any motivation anymore...Kylo watched in fear as the person he loved wasted away from guilt, and an overwhelming feeling of sadness, until it overtook, and killed her. Next, Kylo saw himself in equal amounts of pain, and agony. He welcomed the title of Supreme Leader, and ordered a new Starkiller to be built. One that was more powerful, and had no weaknesses built into it...He destroyed thousands of planets, enslaved, and killed millions of innocent lives. There had been no conflict inside him now, since he had lost the most precious thing he could ever have in his life...Rey...And now that she was dead, Kylo let the darkness engulf him completely, destroying everything, and everyone in his path...

When the visions had faded, Kylo was left surrounded in a blanket of darkness, with a blinding white light above him. He was the grey in between. 

“What’s going on? Why is this happening to me?!” Kylo shouted, his voice echoing through the never-ending abyss of the darkness before him. 

“This is your future, Ben Solo.” A voice called out in the darkness, causing Kylo to turn around. Suddenly, a young man with a scar across his eye, stepped out from the shadows, bathed in the light. “In the first vision I showed you what you’re life would be like if you stopped yourself from killing your child...In the second vision, I showed you what your life would be like if you had let the plan proceed. Now it is up to you to decide what your future will be like...warmth, love, and peace, or death, anger, and suffering…” The man Kylo did not recognize spoke.

“Why are you showing me this? And who are you?!” Kylo asked, even more confused than ever. “Because I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did...As your grandfather did.” The man’s voice softened in remembrance of the past. 

“Darth Vader?...It’s really you?” Kylo’s eyes widened, as the man he had looked up to for so many years, appeared before him.

“No, that’s not who I am...Call me by my real name,  Anakin Skywalker.” His grandfather started. “Ben, you are going down a path I regretted every single day of my life...don’t make the same mistake I did.” Anakin said, when suddenly, a beautiful women with flowers in her dark curly hair, appeared next to Anakin, linking their arms together. “There’s good in you, Ben, I can sense it...You don’t have to choose between the light, or dark side, there is another way...The balance.” The women looked at him with such sadness in her eyes before looking up at Anakin. 

“Padme’s right...love is the balance.” Anakin said, smiling down at his wife, before the two of them looked at their grandson. “Stop the procedure while you still can, Ben.” Anakin said.

“Have the family we never got to experience.” Padme said smiling gently at him, before Kylo was being pulled back to the medical facility. He didn’t have much time before the procedure began.

“Stop! I’ve changed my mind, we’re not going through the procedure.” Kylo shouted at the droid who was just about to begin, and set down the surgical tools on demand, and removed the tarp that seperated Rey’s lower half from view. Kylo then removed the mask that knocked Rey into unconsciousness. 

“Rey...wake up.” Kylo spoke softly, grabbing her by the shoulders, and shook her gently to bring her back. Slowly, Rey stirred from drowsiness, and looked at him with her warm, hazel eyes. 

“Ben?...Is...Is the surgery done? Is the baby...Is it gone?” Her voice softened, and her eyes widened and filled with tears.

“No...the surgery never happened. I changed my mind...I couldn’t go through with it.” Kylo said, watching as Rey’s face brightened with relief. “I’m so glad.” Rey smiled, but vanished as quickly as it came. “But what are we going to do now?” Rey asked worried, and equally frightened about the future. But Kylo had seen the future, and knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

“We’ll focus on that later...But this isn’t going to be easy.” He said, helping Rey sit up. 

“Nothing was ever easy for us, was it?” Rey reminded, smiling at him happily, as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Their joy, and relief, were soon short-lived by the sounds of gunshots, and pistols firing coming from the hallways...The medical facility was being attacked. Someone had found them out...Whether it was the First Order, or the Resistance attacking them, they still had yet to find out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kylo Ren**

The sound of explosions, pistols firing, and hundreds of footsteps running through the facility, echoed through the halls. Someone had found out their secret, and were now attacking them...it was only a matter of time before they figured out if it was the First Order, or the Resistance. 

“You have to get of here.” Kylo said, helping Rey to her feet and helped dress her from the thin white gown the medical facility had supplied, and into her usual tan tabard clothes, and wrappings.

“No I’m not leaving with you, Ben. Let me fight beside you, just like we did do Snoke’s guards...we’re fight better together.” Rey said after she finished slipping on her knee-length pants, and brown boots. Rey did have a point. They fought in complete harmony, and in perfect sync...but none of that mattered if Rey or their baby ended up dead. 

“Believe me, Rey, I know what you’re capable of, but you have someone else to think of now...I’m not going to risk losing both of you.” Kylo said, before wrapping his large arms around her tiny figure, holding her in a comforting, secure embrace, before he had to let her go for good.. He had no idea when the next time he would be able to see Rey again...Days, weeks, months...As long as she was safe that was all that mattered.

“I love you.” Rey whispered, burying her head into his chest, holding onto him tightly, reluctant to let go. Kylo didn’t want to let go either. He would stay in that room all day, holding the girl he loved the most in the entire galaxy in his arms, letting his fingers tangle through her warm brunette hair, if he could but they were under attack, and the longer they stayed in each other’s arms, the more likely Rey was in danger.

“I know...but you have to leave. Find the nearest empty ship, and fly as far as you can...Hurry!” Kylo said, leaning down to Rey’s height, as he pressed his lips tightly against her own too forced, as if he expected the kiss to be their last. He wanted to savor every second of it while he could, before he pulled away from her warmth. They were already wasting enough time as it was, and it would only be a matter of seconds before they were caught.

Kylo Ren watched painfully as Rey vanished from his sight through the door opposite from where the pistols were firing, leaving him once again in the familiar sense of a dark, empty, loneliness that engulfed him. It seemed each time they parted, it was harder, and more agonising to see her leave. He had no idea when he would see Rey again, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too long...Kylo didn’t think he could stand living without Rey in his life for very long without going insane. Living without Rey was like living without oxygen...he was barely managing to get by with their connection through the force, but each time they met, his feelings grew stronger, and each time they parted ways, a little piece of him died. He craved her touch. Her smile. The way her eyes lit up when she looked at him. The way she smiled up at him sweetly...without those things keeping him sane, Kylo felt as if he was dying on the inside. 

Igniting his lightsaber that crackled as it burned like flames, Kylo held it tightly in his gloved hands, preparing for a fight. They could not be seen together, knowing it wouldn’t look right if they were caught seen together...It was better to split off, so Kylo stayed behind, holding whoever came at him as long as he could. As long as Rey and their baby were safe, that was all that mattered to him.

**Rey**

It pained Rey deeply as she left Ben behind to defend himself, but she knew they had no choice. If anybody found out the two most powerful figures of both the First Order and the Resistance, complete chaos would erupt. They had to be seperated for now, just until whoever was attacking them had left.

Making sure the coast was clear, Rey moved from one hallway to the next, trying to find the best route out of the medical facility without running into any attackers. The farther she went on, the closer she heard to the loud sounds of heavy footsteps running through the halls, and frantic beeps coming from the medical droids. Rey held up her newly mended lightsaber, ready to defend herself. While she was skilled in mechanics, and had built a speeder all by herself from pieces of junk Rey had scavened for back on Jakku, fixing a lightsaber was entirely different. She trusted Ben with mending her lightsaber for her, since she had never worked with Kyber crystals before. Her lightsaber’s blue light did spark now since the crystal had been damaged when it had been split in two, but as long as she had a weapon to defend herself, that’s all that mattered. She may have agreed to leave Ben’s side, but she was not going to just sit around acting useless, and pathetic, while Ben fought their battle without her. 

As she made her way through the hallway, holding her lightsaber tightly in her hand ready for anything, or anyone to attack her, Rey rounded the corner, and raised her lightsaber automatically when she saw a tall figure wielding  a blaster rifle. However, as soon as she realized who it was standing before her, and the badge stitched onto his leather jacket, Rey sighed in relief, deactivated her weapon, and clipped it onto her belt.

“Rey!” Finn said, dropping his weapon to the ground before enveloping her in a tight embrace. Smiling, Rey shut her eyes enjoying his warm, and almost suffocatingly tight hugs. But she liked that about him...Finn was someone who showed his devotion to the people he cared about, and not afraid to give them a giant hug. He was the first person Rey had ever befriended, and he had saved her countless of times when he could have easily abandoned her, and saved his own life...Finn was selfless, warm, kind, giving, and she would always hold a special place for him in her heart. Rey truly loved him, and thought of him as part of her family. But her love for him was different then how she felt towards Ben Solo. Rey loved Finn deeply, but as a brother.

“I’m so glad to see you, Finn.” Rey smiled, hugging him back equally tight, before Finn loosened his grasp, and looked at her up and down. “I’m glad to see you too, Rey, but what are you doing here? Leia didn’t tell us anything except that Kylo Ren had captured you, and was planning on hurting you. If he’s hurt you, I swear I’ll go find him right now and kill him myself!” His fists clenched as he spoke, while his eyebrows furrowed together in a deep hatred...If only he could see what Rey saw in Kylo Ren...If only Finn knew the truth.

“I’m fine, Finn, and no, he hasn’t hurt me...but we need to leave, and fast!” Rey said, picking up Finn’s blaster rifle for him, and thrusting it into his chest, before breaking out into a run. They had no time to waste. 

“What?! Leave? Leave to where? What’s going on, Rey?!” Finn asked, as he desperately tried keeping up with her speed. 

“I’m not sure yet. Somewhere to hide, somewhere no one will find us. I’ll explain later, but we don’t have any time to waste. Can you get us an escape pod, or something we can use?” Rey responded to his countless questions that she didn’t have time to answer yet as she ran.

“Rose can, she’s guarding our ship now. Come on, I’ll take you to her...this way!” Finn said, as he led Rey down an empty hallway that led outside, where Rose was guarding a small transport ship. It was long before they ran up the boarding ramp of the small evacuation transport, and met up with an equally confused Rose Tico who had no idea why they were fleeing already before any of the other Resistance fighters came back, or why it was only Finn and Rey boarding.

“I’ll explain later, but right now we need to leave, and get us as far from the Resistance base as possible!” Rey said, taking her seat in the pilot’s chair, flipping a switch on the console, watching the controls illuminate, and started up the engines. “Rose, activate the deflector shields. Finn, use the laser cannons if necessary.” Rey spoke having great confidence in her piloting abilities, before flipping another switch that launched them into the air. They would soon be flying far, far away from dreaded facility in a matter of minutes...She just hoped Ben would be able to escape, just as she did. Rey had no doubt he was capable of defending himself from the Resistance army, despite being alone, but she just hoped he wouldn’t be too violent on the Resistance army. They were already small enough as it was…But why had they come here anyways? How had they known Kylo Ren had “captured” Rey, and was planning to “hurt her”? Rey had only told one other person besides Kylo Ren, about her secret…Leia Organa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kylo Ren**

He had expected Stormtroopers to storm inside the room, dragging him back to rule over the First Order, in which he would reluctantly agree. He had expected Resistance fighters to snuff him out, and fire at him, finally ending this endless war. What Kylo had not expected however, was his mother to step through the doors as they were blasted out, guarded on each side of her, with armed weapons raised straight at him. How many years had it been since he had last seen her?...Five? Ten?...Too many years. The last time he had seen his mother was before he left to go train under Luke Skywalker. Ben had always favored his mother over his father...she was gentle, loving, warm, and supported him through it all...That day when he had a chance to fire down at her ship, Kylo could not bring himself to push the trigger. He still loved her despite everything...But that would not be enough to bring him out of the darkness.

“General Organa...It appears you’ve found me at last.” Kylo spoke calmly, which proved to be much more difficult without his mask to hide the vulnerability, and weakness, he felt from seeing his mother again. Yet, even with his lightsaber raised high, and activated, Leia remained as equally calm, and turned to her guards.

“Put down your weapons, and wait outside...let me talk to my son alone.” She ordered her guards, while Kylo watched carefully as they left, leaving the two of them alone together. Deactivating his lightsaber, Kylo stared back into those very same large dark eyes of his own. They stood in complete silence, letting the frustration, heartache, anger, and the forgotten memories surround them, before Leia spoke up. 

“I know about the baby, Rey told me. I know you’re the father, and I know what you plan on doing with it.” Leia said, her eyes not leaving his. 

“I had a change in heart.” Kylo Ren replied, struggling to keep his composure, feeling as if it would break at any second.

“You don’t have a heart anymore, Kylo Ren...You destroyed your heart the same day you killed Ben, and Han Solo.” Leia spat, the light in her usual warm deep brown eyes, soon clouding over with anger. “You’re a monster.” Leia shouted at him, while Kylo’s eyes widened in shock. It hurt Kylo more than he had thought it would, that his own mother called him a monster. That she had truly given up hope for him, and saw him with such bitterness, disgust, and loathing as everyone else...There was a tiny part deep within him that longed to be with his mother again. She had given him such unconditional love growing up, and he still cherished those moments till this day, when he woke late at night, crying out from the nightmares that haunted him. Kylo had always thought, his mother would hold in her arms, and sing to him sweet lullabies that would make everything better, despite all the pain he caused everyone, even himself...what a fool he had been. 

His rare calm demeanor quickly changed as the heartbreak, disappointment, and anger boiling up inside of him consumed Kylo Ren once again, and he closed his hands into tight fists, glaring at his mother with a look of murder in his eyes.

“Yes...I am a monster.I’ve killed thousands of innocent lives, and destroyed countless of planets. I killed my own father...But it’s because you’ve created this monster! You abandoned me, you forced me to do something I did not want to do, you never made time for me, you always put your absurd politics first...and look where that got yout!...YOU NEVER WERE THERE FOR ME!” Kylo shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He activated his lightsaber anyway, and swung it’s fiery, burning flame like mad. As he lunged towards Leia, ready to strike and prove to her how much of a monster he was, the Resistance guards came running back into the room with their weapons pointed straight at him when they heard the sound of his lightsaber. They began firing at him immediately, in which Kylo deflected every single one of them with his blade.

“Enough of this nonsense, Kylo Ren! Where are you hiding Rey?! I won’t let you continue manipulating her.” Leia Organa said, holding up her own pistol weapon directly at Kylo Ren. At her son...Suddenly, Kylo the sliver of light that remained inside of him vanish, and replaced with emptiness...Rey was gone. She had escaped, and her presence that remained with Kylo Ren whenever she was near, escaped with her, leaving him completely alone. That brief moment of distraction was all it took to for the guards to get a shoot at him. Before he knew it, Kylo felt a sharp, intense pain shoot through his stomach, causing him to collapse onto the ground. Wincing painfully, Kylo laid a hand over the wound, and pulled it back, his eyes widening as his hand now soaked in blood.

“General Organa, what do we do with him? Now’s our chance to defeat the First Order.” One of the Resistance fighters said, still continuing to aim his weapon straight at Kylo Ren’s head. One hit would all it take to defeat him once and for all. 

“No…” Leia said, holding up her hand to refrain her guards from finishing off the Supreme Leader of the First Order. She looked down at the face of her former son with pity in her eyes. “He doesn’t deserve the mercy of a quick death...let him bleed it out.” The General said, spinning on her heels as she went to regroup with the rest of the Resistance fighters, while Kylo held onto his open wound, feeling the life start to drain out of him along with the blood. No...no! He could not die right now! After so many years of shutting every single person out, Kylo had finally let someone inside his cold, empty, heart, and finally learned what it was like to love…They were going to start a family together, he had seen it in his future...Rey was counting on him, and he couldn’t leave her...he had promised her he would be by her side throughout it all...No, he couldn’t die now!

“R-Rey…” Kylo strained to say, before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Rey**

When they were far enough that Rey was positive they weren’t being followed, she switched the controls to autopilot, and turned to Finn, and Rose, who had been bombarding her with hundreds of questions throughout the entire flight.

“Can you finally tell us what the hell is going on?! What were you doing with Kylo Ren? Why did Leia send the entire Resistance to attack the medical facility? Where are we going?!” Finn kept asking over and over again. Rey let out a deep sigh, knowing she couldn’t hold the truth from them for much longer. 

“Don’t freak out, but... I’m pregnant...with Kylo Ren’s child.” Rey said softly as she watched Finn’s mouth drop to the floor in shock. Rose’s face turned a ghostly white, as she looked just as equally stunned as Finn, before her dark eyebrows narrowed together in anger, her fists curling up into a ball.

“What a monster! I can’t believe that rotten piece of scum raped you!” Rose said, her voice drenched in complete hatred, and anger. If only she knew what Rey did. If only they both could understand. 

“No, that’s not true! He never raped me, I gave him my permission…” Rey said partially true. While Kylo was the one who kissed her first, it was Rey who stripped Kylo’s clothes off his body. It was Rey who kept begging him for more, even when he asked her if he was going too far, and leaving her body bruised, and sore from the inside to the outside of her, the next morning. 

Finn, who had been silent up until this point, finally snapped out of his brief hypnosis, and stared at Rey, still in complete shock. “But...Why?” He asked, not understanding. But to Rey, it was obvious. 

“Because I love him.” Rey said, a smile automatically forming as the words escaped her lips. There was a heavy moment of silence that filled the space around them, as Finn and Rose stared at each other, before finally breaking the silence with words that crushed Rey’s soul.

“He’s manipulating you, Rey. Kylo Ren is a hateful, temperamental, violent, and brutal monster that will do anything to get his way. He’s not capable of love!” Finn shouted, causing Rey’s heart to shatter into thousands of tiny shards. Now she knew how Ben felt...The First Order lived in fear of him, and everybody in the entire galaxy hated him with such a deep passion. He was truly alone, surrounded by a heavy blanket of darkness, hate, and suffering...if it wasn’t for Rey, she knew Ben wouldn’t be able to survive much longer before the anger, and pain that was building up inside him for years, finally took control and destroyed him as well. 

“You’re wrong! Yes, I know he is a monster, I watched him murder his own father with my own eyes, remember?! I know he’s killed thousands of innocent lives, and destroyed countless of planets. He wiped out a sacred village on my own planet! Do you think I don’t know these things?! Do you think I wouldn’t understand any of this if I was being manipulated?!” Rey shouted, her own anger starting to rise. Finn had accused the person she loved most in the entire galaxy to be a hateful, violent, murderous monster that was not capable of love…Rey could not help but to think of all those tender moments shared with Ben Solo. With Kylo Ren. The way he ran his long fingers through her soft hair. The way he kissed her forehead with such affection. The way he wrapped his arms around her into a tight embrace, as he promised that he would stay by her side throughout everything. The way he stayed back on the medical facility, just to make sure she escaped safely...If he was so incapable of love, then Rey was just as incapable of using the force.

“You will never understand Kylo Ren like I do...He is a monster, yes, but he’s also gentle, scared, vulnerable, and flawed. Don’t you see?...He’s forcing himself to act like a monster, because he knows there’s still light in him, but he’s so desperate to deny the truth, that he’s trying to gain more power...He wants so badly to be like Darth Vader, because he wants to be apart of something greater, but he knows he will never become him. Kylo Ren is a mask for Ben Solo...He’s empty, scared, lonely, and full of pain that’s tearing him apart on the inside, and the only way he believes that will help it is by destroying things, but it’s only making it worse...I can help him though. We all can! There’s still good in him, I can feel it…” Rey said, looking between Finn, and Rose. “I didn’t choose to fall in love with Kylo Ren, but I did...You of all people should understand that.” 

Again, another deep silence surrounded the three, as Rey watched in anticipation, waiting for Finn or Rose to say something, anything. She had no idea what was going through their minds in this moment, but she did not like the agonizingly long silence that filled the room after Rey spoke.

It was Rose who broke the silence this time, the anger on her face starting to fade away with time. “Does he really love you? Can you be sure?” She asked, looking from Finn, to Rey. 

“Yes.” Rey said without hesitation. “I can see it in his eyes that he’s being genuine...I trust him with everything I have.” Rey spoke truthfully, and honestly. “Then I’ll support you.” Rose said, taking Rey’s hands into her own with a faint smile on her face. Finn on the other hand, stared at Rose with a gaping mouth, and his eyebrows raised in shock. “Wait, what?!” Finn asked, looking between the two, but Rey just ignored him for the moment.

“Thank you, Rose...Kylo Ren can be trusted, he just needs time to adjust. He will come around though, I promise.” Rey smiled, squeezing their hands in gratifaction before letting them go, and turning to Finn, whose face had turned pale.

“So...you’re really uh...there’s a baby...inside you?” Finn stammered, unsure what to say. His awkwardness made Rey burst out laughing in a long time, and she nodded. “Yes, I can’t believe it myself yet either.” Rey said, before the smile on her face quickly vanished. “We made a plan to kill it off while we still could...that was why we were at the medical facility.” She said honestly, before looking away from the two.

“What happened?” Rose asked.

“We changed our mind...Ben changed his mind.” She said, redirecting her attention back to Finn and Rose. “If anything happens to our baby, I want the both of you to take care of it...can you do that?” Rey asked hopefully. Rose without hesitation agreed she would, but Finn had not given her an answer.

“Finn?...” Rey asked, looking up at him hopefully. It wasn’t much longer before he let out a loud, frustrated grunt. “I don’t like the idea of taking care of anything that has that murderer’s blood in it...but for you, I will.” Finn finally agreed, causing Rey to smile widely, and threw her arms around him. “Thank you, Finn...You have no idea how much this means to me.” Rey smiled, before releasing herself from his embrace, and went back to the controls. “Now we need to find somewhere to hide...any ideas?” Rey asked, having no clue where they could go where the Resistance or the First Order could find them.

“We could go to Hays Minor? It’s a small planet located on the very edge of the outer rim. It was used as target practice for the First Order, but that was years ago, and they have no use for the planet now that they’ve practically destroyed it...It’s where me and my sister grew up, so I know my way around. There are people there that can help us.” Rose suggested.

“It sounds like a perfect hideout. Rose, you can put in the coordinates.” Rey said, watching as Rose entered in the coordinates to her homeworld, before Rey frowned seeing how far away, and small it was from everything else...Would Ben be able to find her? She really hoped so...She hoped he was safe, and he had made it out of the medical facility without causing too much trouble…

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Kylo Ren**

Luck was on Kylo’s side for once, considering of all places to be bleeding out to death, he was stuck inside a well-equipped medical facility. However, his luck didn’t last much longer. Whenever he woke up from passing out, Kylo continued to be bleeding profusely...he didn’t have much time to spare. He screamed for help for what felt like hours, before giving up. If no person, or droid had heard him by then, then nobody would…He had no doubt the Resistance had destroyed every single medical droid to prevent him from receiving help. But they were foolish to think Kylo Ren would give up, and accept so easily. Kylo pressed a small button on the belt that alerted the First Order he was in danger, and send his tracking location. He just hoped they would make it in time, but in the meantime, Kylo took matters into his own hands.

Forcefully pushing himself from the ground, wincing as the pain doubled, Kylo frantically searched the medical room, looking for something to stop the bleeding. He found a piece of cotton, and stuffed it inside the wound to absorb the blood, before wrapping a long piece of gauze around his stomach tightly to cut off the blood flow, and slow down the bleeding. When he was finished, Kylo fell back onto the surgical table, letting the pain consume him inside, and out. General Organa...his mother, had left him to die...TO DIE! Why?! Of all people that had disappointed, abandoned, and called him a monster from the moment they met him, Kylo had thought his mother would be the one, and only person who still had hope for him...Clearly he had been wrong. And for that, Kylo Ren vowed the next time he ran into the General, and her pathetic, feeble little Resistance army, he would not go easy...He would make her suffer just as she had done to him.

…

...

Nearly three months had passed. Three long, excruciating, dreadful months Kylo Ren had suffered through. Not once in those three months had he been able to connect with Rey, nor could he even feel her presence as he normally could. He tried desperately every single day for hours at a time to connect with her. He shut himself off from everyone around him, in a complete pitch-black room, only focusing on connecting to Rey...he reached out through time, space, the force, but there was something that blocked them. Everytime he tried connecting to her, he kept connecting to another presence, but it wasn’t Rey. He could not see the person he was connecting with, unlike he could with Rey. The presence he felt, and connected too, was shrouded in darkness, thoughtless, fragile, warm, and peaceful. Kylo did not know who the mystery figure he kept connecting to for months was, nor did he care. Without Rey in his life, Kylo felt lost, anxious, insecure, weakened, and most importantly,  furious...Without Rey to keep his anger in check, and calm him down with her sweet, gentle words, Kylo resorted back to his usual habits. Finally taking on the role of Supreme Leader more seriously, Kylo discarded their worthless tasks of training, and improving their ships, and redirected their efforts on tracking down the Resistance. Kylo had sent out thousands of ships, just to locate their base. He ordered every single soldier he sent out to burn their planet, their cities, their civilians to dust, if the Resistance were not there. He would choke, and torture anybody that came back without news of the Resistance's location. Sometimes, he would do it for no reason only because of the anger that kept building inside him. Angry that Leia still believed he was a monster. Angry that she had left him to die. Angry that the Resistance had forced him and Rey apart...Kylo Ren tried with all the effort he had left to play the part of the Supreme Leader, but he was mostly broken on the inside without Rey…Kylo felt no motivation left to live anymore. The emptiness that replaced Rey’s warmth, and love, consumed him rapidly. Simply existing took so much energy out of Kylo, that he felt drained, and weak every single day. His face was sunken, and pale. His body thin, and fragile from the lack of nutrition he had no motivation receiving...Without Rey in his life, he felt as if he was on the verge of breaking down completely, and slowly slipping into insanity, and darkness.

…

...

One day, as Kylo Ren sat in complete darkness in his chambers, General Hux projected himself through a hologram, informing the Supreme Leader of their progress in capturing the Resistance. Kylo Ren rarely left his chambers anymore. If he did, it was only to get a quick bite of food whenever he felt like passing out from not eating anything in multiple days.

“Supreme Leader, We’ve found their new base on Taris. They’ve noticed our presence, and are planning to make an escape. What are your orders?” Hux asked, waiting patiently for Kylo Ren’s answer.

“Stop them! Do whatever you can. Track. Them. Down.” Kylo ordered, as he remained in his chambers. General Hux would take care of everything, why did he need to be there? Supreme Leader Snoke was never around, so why should he? Kylo would stay in this chamber forever if he had to...he would die in this very room if he wanted. Which, by the looks of it, didn’t seem too far away.

It wasn’t long, perhaps a few hours, before General Hux came back to him in a hologram, to give a report. “Sir, most of the Resistance ships escaped, but we did manage to catch the General, and a few of her pathetic soldiers...what are you orders to do with them?” Hux asked, while Kylo thrived in his words. His mother had been captured, and now he could finally get revenge on her for what she had done to him nearly three months ago.

“Lock them all in cells. Torture them however you please, but leave the General...I will deal with her, myself.” Kylo Ren said, grabbing hold of his crossguard lightsaber, igniting it’s fiery blade, and made his way toward the prisoner cells.

**Leia**

She had thought she could put a stop to this endless war for once and for all, by leaving Kylo Ren to die...but she could not bring herself to kill her former son, and instantly regretted leaving him behind to bleed out. She could feel his pain, and suffering, but it was too late to go back by the time she realized her mistake. She tried everything in her power to turn their ships around and go back to him, but once she realized Rey had escaped with Finn, and Rose, she made it her number one priority to find them. For months, she and the Resistance had been working on finding Rey, and the others. But just when they were close, the First Order had found their new base. They tried to escape, but the Supremacy’s tractor beams locked onto their main cruisor, and pulled them in...at least most of the Resistance had made their escape, while the General, and a few others had not been so lucky. They had each been thrown into separate cells, that were equally cold, dark, and stained with what looked like human blood. It wasn’t long after they had been thrown into cells, that Leia soon began hearing loud, horrific screaming coming from the cells next to her. What remained of her heart, shattered into thousands of pieces as she listened to her fellow Resistance fighters screamed as they were being tortured, and beaten. It was her fault...she should have kept them safe. She should have done more to protect them...but she had failed.

Leia was not sure how many hours had passed before the screams eventually died down, and a familiar voice called out to her through the darkness.

“You’re efforts have been useless...We’ve won.” The voice of her son said, but Leia knew her son had died the same day Snoke took control over him...Ben Solo did not exist anymore, there was no way...There was too much Vader inside of him. Too much darkness.

“It appears you have...So what are you going to do now? Kill me?” Leia replied back to the voice, remaining as calm as ever.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I plan to do.” Kylo said, stepping forward, as he ignited his bright red lightsaber that crackled like flames. Leia held her breath seeing him step towards her with such a weapon. But she would not give in, nor show fear.

“Do it then.” Leia said, letting her eyes shut as she waited for her own suffering to end. While she would much rather have preferred to live to see her grandchild born, and the First Order destroyed, Leia did not mind a short death. Every single person she had loved in life, had now been long dead. Her adoptive parents, Bail, and Breha Organa. Her twin brother, Luke Skywalker, and her husband, Han Solo. At least she would be able to see, and be with them again once she was dead…

She waited for what felt like an eternity for the lightsaber to penetrate her body, but it had never came. Opening her eyes, Leia was shocked to find that Kylo Ren had dropped his lightsaber, and was clutching his dark hair in his fists, and stormed around the cellblock with tears in his eyes. It was in that moment, Leia realized she wasn’t seeing some violent, rash, monster in front of her, but instead, saw a boy who was scared, vulnerable, and conflicted...she was seeing Ben Solo again.

“B-Ben?...Ben, is that you my son?” Leia asked, her eyes widening as she saw Kylo Ren breaking down into his most vulnerable state as he paced around the room like mad.

“Why did you do it?...Why did you leave me to die?! Why did you call me a monster, and give up hope on me?...WHY?!” Kylo screamed loudly, lashing around the room as he slammed his fists against the brick walls, leaving his hands bloody, and bruised, before falling to his knees, letting the tears stream down his scared cheeks.

“Oh, Ben…”Leia said softly, slowly making her way towards him, her tired and old body struggling as she knelt on the floor next to him. She hesitated for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his large figure, rubbing his back in tiny circles just as she had done nearly twenty years ago when he was still a young child...At first, Kylo flinched not use to such touch, but slowly, he accepted his mother’s warmth, the tears still flowing down his face. “I know now I was wrong...I should have never given up hope for you...I regret everything I ever did.” Leia said softly, still holding her son close to her as he continued to sob.

“Then why did you?!” Kylo asked, still sounding angry, but the anger was muffled out by his cries. “Because you killed the man I love...We had just reconnected, and finally going to be together again after so many lost years...We were going to help you no matter what, and be a family again...but then you took him away from me...I was so angry with what you had done...I truly believed Kylo Ren had taken complete control over you, my son, but I was wrong...there’s still Ben Solo inside you.” Leia soothed, while Kylo frowned, pulling away, and shook his head in disagreement.

“Rey believes differently...She says I’m not one or the either, but both Ben Solo, and Kylo Ren into one.” He answered. Leia could tell just by the look in his eyes that he loved Rey deeply, and his heart ached at the sound of her name...Leia had been so wrong about everything. Kylo Ren was not manipulating Rey...he loved her truly, and unconditionally.

“I’m in so much pain...I wake up every night screaming. All I feel is darkness, emptiness, and anger…” Kylo’s lips quivered as he spoke, slowly pulling away from Leia’s warmth. “I-I thought killing Father would change everything...I thought killing him would help Snoke see how loyal I was, and would do anything he asked, that he would be able to help free me from this pain...But he still called me a child, and wanted more…” Kylo buried his face inside his bloody hands, ashamed of how weak, and vulnerable he felt as he sobbed. It pained Leia seeing her son so hurt like this…

“Let me help you, Ben...please...there’s still light inside of you.” Leia spoke softly, reaching out towards him, only to have him turn away from it. “NO!” Kylo screamed, standing up from the ground, and continued to pace around the small cell. “No matter what I do, no matter if I go to the light, or dark side, it doesn’t help free me of this pain!...Only Rey can help me. Without her, I am lost...and now she’s gone! And it’s because YOU drove her away from me!” Kylo shouted again, the anger taking control over him once again, and he quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes.  

“Ben, no! Please don’t do this, my son...I promise we can make things better.” Leia said, while Kylo just glared deeply at her. “HOW? How can you make things better? By reversing what I’ve done? By giving me a second chance?...Nothing is going to help me, now.” His voice carried off, as Leia watched Kylo grab a hold of his fallen lightsaber, and exited the prisoner cell, slamming the barred doors shut. “Ben, NO! No, please don’t do this!” Leia cried out to her son, her own tears welling in her brown eyes as she looked at him through the bars of her cell. He only ignored her, and turned back to one of the guards.

“Tomorrow we execute the prisoners, and finally start to end this useless war, once and for all.” Kylo Ren said, as Leia watched him storm off back into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rey**

Three months had came and gone, as Finn, Rose, and Rey made their escape on the demolished planet of Hays Minor. Jakku seemed like a wonderland compared to where Rose, and her sister had grown up...Hays Minor was a small, heavily populated planet. Smoke, and fog filled the air from the heavy pollution the First Order had caused from their many weapon testing in the city, and the factories they had built, and long abandoned, not bothering to clean up their mess. Whenever they went outside, they had to wear breathing masks or else their lungs could get a horrible infection that would slowly destroy the lungs over time, but luckily, the citizens of Hays Minor had rebuilt their city in an underground safe haven. It was dark, and overcrowded in the underground city, but at least they could breathe properly, and have somewhere to live while they were in hiding. 

During those three months, the three of them worked together in rallying allies for the Resistance. Rose acted as the leader of the operation, since she grew up on this planet with her sister, and knew the citizens would listen to her more than the outsiders. Finn was Rose’s right-hand man, guiding her through it all, and informing the citizens of the First Order’s weaknesses, and how they could help. Rey on the other hand, well...she was the citizens proof of hope. She erased every doubt they had by showing them her strong abilities with the force. She lifted rocks into the air, split apart bricks, helped the citizens with their heavy struggles, and stopped flying objects all with her mind, and more. Rey didn’t like using her new powers when it was unnecessary, but as long as it helped gain allies with the Resistance, that all that mattered...

As three months passed, and the time flew by rapidly, so did Rey. Instead of her usual flat figure, her stomach had grew, and swelled in size, leaving a nice rounded bump. Her pregnancy was finally starting to show, and it was hard to believe she was over five months now, and nearly half-way through it all. Finn constantly reminded her how big she seemed to be getting everyday, which made Rey feel annoyed, and fat. Luckily her stomach wasn’t completely enormous, and she could manage to hide her rounded belly through loose, oversized clothing, and claimed she was gaining weight from eating too much. Rey had never been a great liar, but at least it wasn’t the most terrible lie she had ever came up with. 

Throughout those three, excruciatingly long months of her pregnancy growing rapidly, and being seperated from Kylo Ren, Finn and Rose had stuck with her through everything, and helped her along the way. Whenever the baby first started to kick, and move around in Rey’s womb, she informed her two close friends what was happening, in which Rose’s excitement got the better of her, and she ran over to feel it’s delicate thumping against her stomach. From then on, Rey let Rose feel the baby’s movement every time it kicked, and wiggled around. Finn, on the other hand, had a rather different approach to things...Whenever Rey lurched forward, and let out a soft gasp as the baby kicked one of her rips, or one of her internal organs, Finn went into full on panic mode, and ordered Rey to lie down for the rest of the day. He was always doing things like this, ever since she started to show. He would make her eat double the portions, thinking just because she was pregnant, she needed to eat more, would force her to lie in a bed for days, not wanting to risk any harm coming to the baby...it was rather funny, but also bothersome since Rey wasn’t the type to sit by and wait around. 

One day, when the three of them gathered in their tiny, cramped living area, eating their own portion of food, Rose had asked something Rey had not even considered yet.

“Do you know what the baby’s gender is? Can you sense it through the force?” Rose asked, curiously. Rey had not even thought about what the baby’s gender was. She was mostly concerned for its safety, and truthfully, Rey didn’t care what her baby was. Girl, Boy, Wookie, or some other alien species, none of that mattered. But now that Rose had brought it up, Rey was at least a little curious to know what she was having, and carrying inside her all these months…

“It’s a girl.” Rey said without hesitation. She could not explain why, or how, but there was a strong feeling coming through the force telling Rey that her baby was a girl without a doubt. A little baby girl...Rey was delighted at the news, but she wondered how Ben would react once he found out...Ben...It had been a little over three months since their separation. Their connection had been lost since the last time they saw each other, and she could not explain why...It pained Rey deeply knowing she was already halfway through her pregnancy, and Ben had only been through it a few days, if even that...It was right before their plan to abort their baby that Ben had a change in heart, and called the surgery off. He wanted to become a family just as badly as Rey did, and now, he had missed three months of it...he had missed seeing how much their baby grew in her stomach, listening to her faint heartbeat, and feeling her dainty kicks for the first time...What else was he going to miss?! Rey just hoped their connection would be restored soon enough, and they would be reunited again. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could live on without him...she needed him by her side, and she knew he needed her more. Without each other, they were falling apart. 

…

…

While Finn, and Rose went to sleep every night, Rey grabbed hold of her oxygen mask, strapping it onto her face, and made her way to the planet’s surface. If Finn ever found out what she was doing, Rey was sure he would have a down right panic attack! But Rey was sick, and tired of being cramped in a overly crowded underground city with people who forced her to sit around, and do absolutely nothing. She didn’t care if this made her “safe”, or whatever. Rey was restless, free-willed, adventurous, and hated being tied down to anything dull, tedious, and boring. 

Every night she climbed on top a ruined building in the deserted city above ground, and spread out across the roof, as she bathed in the moonlight, looking above her at the stars. It was the one thing that kept her sane throughout those entire three long months. 

“One day we will take you to hundreds, possibly even thousands, of planets! You will see so many wonderful things, that I’ve never even dreamed about seeing when I was young. I’ve only grown up on one planet, and it was horrendous! It was a completely rotten, worthless, and pathetic excuse for a planet, and covered in only sand, and dirt...Don’t worry though, we will never take you to Jakku, although it would be kind’ve nice to show you where your mother grew up, wouldn’t it?” Rey spoke to her unborn daughter, as she rubbed her swollen stomach gently, feeling her tiny kicks as if she was agreeing. Rey had no idea if she could hear or frankly, understand what she was saying, but Rey enjoyed talking with her. She just wanted to make sure her baby knew she was loved unconditionally, and she would never, ever, be abandoned...

“We will show you so many things, and teach you everything, especially The Force...I’m not sure if you will inherit our abilities, but it’s alright if you don’t...it can be very scary having these strange powers nobody else has...but if you do, we will make sure to guide you through it...me, and your father both.” Rey trailed off, her voice softening as she mentioned Ben...she missed him terribly, and was not sure when the next time they would meet again would be. It could be the next three days, months, or even years before they saw each other. For their sake, Rey hoped it would be anything but the later…

“I don’t know where your father is right now, but I can only hope is still alive, and well...your father is unique, that’s for sure. He has a quick-temper, which I sure hope doesn’t get passed down to you. He’s incredibly stubborn, and can be a bit scary sometimes, especially when he is angry...but he’s very protective to the few things he cares about, and is extremely devoted...I know he will love you unconditionally, and give you a better childhood than what he had...we both will.” Rey vowed, smiling as she continued to caress her stomach. But then, suddenly, and unexpectedly, an overwhelmingly amount of emotions shot inside her body like a bullet. Anger. Rage. Hate. Fear. Pain. Confusion. Lost. Loneliness, and so much more. Rey felt it out of nowhere, and hit her harshly, causing her to lose her breath for a moment, before realizing what was happening...It was Kylo...He was in so much pain without her. He was returning back to the dark side, and stronger this time...NO! She would not let him fall into the darkness again!

Pushing herself from the ground, and climbing down the ladder from the roof, Rey ran towards the rebuilt city of Hays Minor that was underground as fast as her legs could carry her. By the time she made her way back to her, Rose, and Finn’s tiny apartment, she was quickly out of breath, her swollen, and tired body not willing to push her as far as she was use to. Rey slammed the door shut, causing both Finn, and Rose, to wake up instantly.

“Ben’s in trouble! I can feel him...he’s angry, afraid, and in so much pain...He’s going to do something horrible. He’s letting the darkness back inside, because I’m not there with him...we have to save him before it’s too late!” Rey pleaded, ripping her oxygen mask from her face, and threw it on the ground, as she looked between the two dazed, and tired figures that had just woken.

“Rey...Kylo Ren is dangerous, and unpredictable...If he is planning on doing something dangerous, we can’t just go in there.” Finn said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“No, you’re wrong! He’s not dangerous, he needs me...He’s dying, and starving himself without me...I’ll rescue him myself if I have to, but he needs our help...are you with me?” Rey asked, as she watched Finn and Rose exchange worried looks at one another, before turning back to Rey.

“We’re with you.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Rey**

While Finn and Rose had their doubts about Kylo Ren, Rey knew Kylo Ren needed their help. He needed Rey, and Rey could not sneak onto the First Order’s main ship all by herself. Of course she had done so before, but this time was different. She had no idea what Kylo Ren was planning on doing, and she wanted Finn and Rose to accompany her if anything went wrong. The three of them left the next morning after packing up what little belongings they had, and boarded onto their small transport ship. When they powered up the engines, they were surprised to find hundreds of missed distress signals and messages from the Resistance...Playing each one of the holograms back, Finn, Rose, and Rey were all shocked to have found out the Resistance base had been under attack by the First Order. Where they still there? Had the First Order won? Rey could only hope the Resistance had escaped in time…

Retracting the distressed signals from one of the Resistance ships, Rey was able to make contact with one of the best pilot’s in the galaxy, Poe Dameron.

“Poe, what’s going on?! We just got your message that the Resistance Base has been attacked?” Rey asked, almost not believing it. How had they been able to find them so quickly? 

“Yeah, thanks for finally receiving our distress signal a week after we sent it! Where the hell are you guys anyways?!” Poe shouted, clearly upset, while Rey could hear BB-8 beeping just as equally upset in the background. Sighing, Rey knew it was all her fault the First Order had attacked the Resistance Base...if she had only stayed by Ben’s side in the medical facility, he never would have fallen back to the dark side, nor would he  have redirected his anger towards the Resistance...she should have stayed by his side, and now, everyone was taking the blame for her mistake.

“I’m truly sorry, Poe, we were...caught up in something….but that doesn’t matter now. Tell us what happened, and we will help you now.” Rey said, refusing to feel sorry for herself any longer. Yes, she had made a terrible mistake that cost everyone around her greatly, but she was not going to let her past mistakes and failures, consume her. Instead, she would learn, and improve from them, and help the Resistance while she still could.

“It’s just like you said, the First Order found our new base, and started to attack. We tried to escape, but the First Order caught us...One ship actually. We asked the General what to do, or if we should go back, but she told us to save ourselves and keep going…” His voice softened as if he was remembering something painful, and sad.

“What are General Organa orders? Surely she must have a rescue plan by now?” Rey asked, knowing Leia wouldn’t give up hope so easily.

“That’s the thing...General Organa was on the ship that the First Order has captured, as well as five other soldiers.” Poe said, while Rey’s face turned a ghostly white. Leia, the General of the Resistance, had been captured, and taken prisoner by the First Order...no! That couldn’t be possible!...What was the galaxy going to do without her? Without the General of the Resistance, who would support them?

“What are we going to do now?! Without the General, nobody is going to support us!” Finn exclaimed, obviously concerned, and hopeless. But Rey knew there was only one thing they could do...they had to rescue Leia. They were already going to stop Kylo Ren from whatever horrible scheme he was planning, so why not make it a double rescue mission while they were at it?

“Poe, do you have the coordinates of where the First Order tracked the Resistance base?” Rey asked, opening up the control systems, and prepared to launch in a set of coordinates. 

“Yes, I have them...wait, don’t tell me you three are actually going to go and rescue the General by yourselves?” Poe asked, while BB-8 beeped louder, and equally concerned at what they were going to do. Rey just looked between Finn, and Rose, and smirked at each other, exchanging overly-confident looks at one another. 

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Rey smirked, before punching in the set of numbers Poe had sent them. They were going to infiltrate the First Order’s main ship, and rescue the Resistance soldiers, General Leia Organa, and stop Kylo Ren from whatever he was planning, with just the three of them...what could possibly go wrong?

…

Once they had tracked down the First Order’s main ship,  _ The Supremacy,  _ they flew inside the hanger without any trouble. Without anyone firing at them, or even noticing their presence...It appeared they had made it through as if they were invisible. As if nobody cared who stowed aboard their ship? 

Not wasting time to figure out why nobody had bothered checking who was coming in or out of the hanger, Rey flew inside the Supremacy, and landed on the dock. Perhaps the First Order had sensed they were using a Resistance ship, and were planning on ambushing them?...Whenever the trio exited their transport ship, they looked around all over, but did not see anybody. There was not one person, droid, or anything in sight. It was as if they had completely abandoned ship! No...Rey could sense thousands of lifeforms aboard the ship...but where was everyone?

**Kylo Ren**

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had gathered every single StormTrooper, officer, and crew member into his vast throne room. Nobody would want to miss what he had planned. The Supreme Leader paced around wildly on the tier that had been raised above the ground level so he had the higher ground from everyone else, his lightsaber activated, and held tightly in his gloved hand, to make him further threatening, and authoritative. 

“Today will mark the end of the war! Today we rejoice, and celebrate the death of the Resistance! Today will bring an end to the unnecessary bloodshed of our fallen brothers, and we will finally seek revenge on the Resistance scum that has demolished, annihilated, and crushed everything we have built for years!...and now it our turn to crush them.” Supreme Leader Kylo Ren voiced, looking over his shoulder and motioned for someone to step forward. A group of Stormtroopers stepped forward at his signal, each shoving a Resistance prisoner roughly towards the Supreme Leader, before kicking them onto the ground in front of the large crowd that gathered in the throne room. Each of the prisoners bloody, bruised, physically, and mentally abused. While Kylo Ren had not been able to bring himself to kill, or abuse his own mother, he could not say the same thing for the rebel scum he had no interest for...They meant nothing to him, and watching them die would not change his feelings. 

Kylo Ren circled around the prisoners, glaring down at their pathetic, weakened, and damaged bodies, as he held his glowing red lightsaber tightly in his gloved hand. “One by one we will kill, and destroy every last rebel scum that exists! Starting with these four…” Kylo scolded in fury, spitting down upon them, his eyes painted in darkness, outrage, and loneliness.

“Prepare your weapons, and fire on my command...Ready...Aim...” Kylo Ren hissed in fury, pulling his lightsaber back, and watched as the StormTroopers on the platform with him, raised their weapons straight at the prisoners. They waited for their Supreme Leader’s orders to fire, which would be at any second.

**Rey**

Rey could feel the darkness rising inside Kylo Ren, and how he was slowly slipping into insanity. He was losing control, resorting back to his violent, hot-blooded nature, and discarded the last bit of light that remained inside him...Without Rey, he was lost, and in pain...so much pain. Rey could feel the rage, and frustration building up inside him, ready to unleash his rage, and she knew it would only be minutes before it was unleashed. He was going to kill any time now, and Rey knew they were running out of time quickly. They had to get to Kylo before it was too late!

“The throne room! That’s where everybody is...we don’t have much time, we have to hurry!” Rey exclaimed, already starting to run out of the hanger, and towards the elevator, before Finn called out to her. “Rey, wait!” Finn said, causing Rey to stop, and look over at him.

“We can’t just run in there, we’ll stand out straight away! And what about if someone catches us before we even reach the throne room? We need disguises...and I know exactly where to find them.” A suspicious smile crept upon the dark-skinned male’s face, before leading the two girls into a large room where hundreds of droids were cleaning uniforms, and repairing damaged stormtrooper suits. Rey gasped in awe, finding the scene before her somehow oddly fascinating, but that moment soon left, knowing they did not have much time to waste. While Finn had slipped into his stormtrooper suit easily, use to putting it on and off so many times in his life, Rose, and Rey struggled with theirs, especially Rey. She had to choose a suit that was big enough for her to fit her swollen stomach, and not crush the baby inside her, but small enough that she could still be able to move, which she wasn’t sure she even could! She felt so stiff, and robotic-like...how the hell did the Stormtroopers managed to walk in this, let alone run, and chase down, shooting people?! Seeing Rey’s struggle of walking without wobbling, or tipping over, Finn burst out laughing at her, and told her it would take time getting use to. But they did not have time. They needed to get to Kylo Ren, and fast. 

When they had finally made it to the Supreme Leader’s throne room, that was bathed from ceiling to floor in the color of red blood, the trio blended in perfectly in the crowded room in their heavy armored suits, and helmets that concealed their identity. Even if they hadn’t bothered wearing disguises, no one seemed bothered they had shown up out of nowhere...Every single officer, stormtrooper, and crew worker had been too busy cheering for something, or someone at the very end of the throne room. And that’s when Rey saw him...in the very same place he had killed his master, and previous Supreme Leader, Snoke, was Kylo Ren...Seeing how the months had changed him for the worse, had caused Rey’s heart to shatter. His face was shallow, sunken, and paler then normal. His once beautifully deep eyes, now bood-shot, intimidating, empty, and furious. His body too thin, as if he had been starving himself for months...This was not Kylo Ren...This was someone far more dangerous.

“Are you sure about this, Rey?” Rey heard Rose’s soft whisper through her helmet before nodding confidently. “Yes...trust me.” Rey answered, peering down at the small girl through her visor. While it was true that Ben was returning back to the darkside, and even stronger this time, Rey also knew that she was Kylo Ren’s one, and only weakness...She would be able to pull him out of the darkness, and tame his rage. Only Rey could be able to save Kylo Ren...to save Ben Solo.  

“Fire on my command!...Ready...Aim…” Rey heard the familiar sound of her love’s voice that made her heart flutter, and she knew what she had to do. Without further hesitation, Rey ripped the suffocating stormtrooper helmet from her face, and called out to him as loud as she could, hoping her voice would carry. 

“BEN!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Kylo Ren**

The last time Kylo Ren felt alive he was looking into those warm, gorgeous hazel eyes Rey had, breathing her air...touching her soft skin...saying goodbye...ever since then, Kylo felt as if a piece of his soul died along with her absence. When he heard that same, familiar voice he dreamed of every night, Kylo recognized its owner right away...Rey was here. Aboard the Supremacy, inside the very same room they had once fought side by side...but where?! He scanned the room wildly, looking amidst the crowd for something, anything that stood out...and that’s when Kylo finally saw her looking as gorgeous, and stunning as ever...In the midst of the crowded room, was a girl with smooth brown hair, warm hazel eyes, a dust of freckles across her pale face, and a small, but gentle smile that immediately widened whenever she caught his glance, and looked upon him with so much love…After three long, and tormenting months, they were finally together again. Kylo watched as Rey pushed her way through the heavy crowd that gathered inside the throne room, and then turned to look over his shoulder when he heard the sounds of blaster pistols preparing to fire, as they turned from the prisoners still whimpering on the ground, towards Rey. 

“STOP!” Kylo Ren hissed angrily, thrusting his hand out in one, swift movement, and easily flung the Stormtroopers across the room, knocking them out cold. There was no way he was going to let anybody stand in his way from being reunited with the person he loved deeply after being seperated from her so long. Nobody dared raise their weapons afterwards.

The two met each other halfway, and instantly wrapped their arms around each other in a tight, and comfortable embrace, that melted their bodies together into one soul. The warmth that radiated off from Rey instantly washed away all of the anger, and frustration he had built back up over the past three months, as he held her in his arms again. Finally, the ginormous wound in his heart that had been tearing him apart for months, was beginning to heal...All he felt now was warmth, happiness, and love. If they were to die in this very moment, Kylo would accept it willingly, because at least then they would be together through life, and whatever came after that. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. 

“Ben…”Rey spoke softly, pulling away from their warm embrace, as she ran her fingers across his pale, and sunken face due to the lack of nutrition Kylo had neglected in the past three months. For once, a rare smiled appeared on his face, and he let his own long fingers run through Rey’s soft hair. He had missed her so much...But their reunion was short-lived, and interrupted by a certain ginger-haired General of the First Order.

“Supreme Leader, what do you think you’re doing?!” Hux yelled from across the throne room, his face turning as red as the walls around him, and his eyebrows narrowed together angrily. Kylo Ren didn’t care...he let Hux be as angry as he wanted.

“I’m through with being the Supreme Leader...I have what I want.” Kylo Ren said, relinquishing his title gladly, his eyes never leaving Rey's. It appeared his words only seemed to make Hux further enraged.

“Allying with the enemy? Choosing some Resistance scum over the power of the First Order?! It’s treason then…”Hux narrowed his eyes, as he turned to Stormtroopers near the Supreme Leader’s throne. “Kill the prisoners...Kill the traitor and the bitch...KILL THEM ALL!” Hux shouted at the top of his lungs, as Kylo watched the light in Rey’s eyes die along with the prisoners. 

“NO!” Rey screamed in horror, starting to run up to attack Hux until Kylo forced her back when he saw every single Stormtrooper in the room to aim their weapons straight at the two of them. “Rey, stop! It’s too late...you know what we have to do now…” Kylo looked down at the girl whose eyes were already starting to fill with warm tears, before she nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes, exchanging a silent agreement with him. Both activated their own lightsabers, and stood back to back with one another, just as they had done not too long ago. No matter how many Stormtroopers, and officers they faced, they were no match against Kylo Ren and Rey when they fought together.

“Finn, Rose! Go back to the ship, and start the engines. We’ll hold them off!” Rey called out to her allies, that Kylo had failed to notice due to them blending in the crowd. So she had brought that traitor scum, along with that useless little mechanic? Kylo would play nice with them for now, especially considering they had stuck through and kept Rey safe all these months, even though he knew all too well she could take care of herself.

While Finn, and Rose made their escape back towards the ship to start the engines so they could leave as soon as possible once they regrouped, Kylo Ren and Rey fought off the countless number of Stormtroopers attacking them. Even if they were both exceptionally trained, and had powers nobody else in the room had but them, they were still outnumbered, and could not use the force on every single person. They just had to prolong the fight until Finn and Rose had made it safely to the ship, and started the engines...but if Rey got injured protecting those two weaklings, he swore he would make them suffer…

Back to back, Kylo Ren and Rey fought off every single officer, and Stormtrooper that lunged toward them with their close-defense weapons, while using their free hands to stop the bolts of phasma energy that were being fired from ranged weapons. Kylo could tell Rey was more weakened than usual, out of breath quicker, and was obviously struggling to swing her lightsaber as fast as the Stormtroopers were coming at her. They could not keep going like this. 

Channeling all of his energy into the force, Kylo Ren created a temporary barrier around him, and Rey that blocked off the bolts of energy that was being shot at them. “We have to leave, NOW!” Kylo yelled, grabbing hold of Rey’s hand in her own, and ran out of the throne room as fast as Rey could keep up.

“Wait! Kylo, your mother is still here, we have to save her.” Rey said, bringing back painful memories of not being able to kill her, and instead, breaking down in tears right in front of her...Something inside him wanted to go back, and save her, just as much as Rey did, but Kylo knew if they did, the Stormtroopers would catch up to them. Rey was already beginning to weaken, and he could not risk Rey’s health, no matter what. Even if General Leia, his mother, was still held as a prisoner, Kylo knew the First Order would not inflict any damage when she was such an important figure in the Resistance...well, at least nothing severe. 

“We’ll come back for her once we have more soldiers to fight on our side, but right now we are outnumbered, and it’s too risky. It won’t be long before the Stormtroopers catch up to us, we need to hurry!” Kylo said, dragging Rey behind him as he made a run towards the Supremacy’s hanger, knowing they didn’t have much time to spare. It was a close call by the time they had made it to the hanger. They were so close…

“AFTER THEM!” Kylo could hear the familiar voice of General Hux shout at them, before hearing hundreds of heavy footsteps approaching.

“REY, COME ON!” Rose called out, waiting on the ships loading ramp, hurrying her inside, but Kylo could sense Rey’s hesitation, as he deflected the blaster’s bolts that were being fired at them. 

“I’ll hold them off while you get inside, HURRY!” Kylo shouted as he continued deflecting each blaster bolt fired at him, so Rey could make it inside safely. Once she had made it inside the small transport ship, Kylo Ren followed straight after her, not wasting anymore time. After he entered inside the safety of the ship once the loading ramp was drawn up, Kylo made his way towards Rey in the lounge, while Rose and Finn busied themselves with piloting, and beginning the sequence to jump to lightspeed. 

“Ben, I can’t believe we both made it out of there!...I missed you so much.” Rey said, throwing her arms around Kylo’s neck for affection, and support as the ship suddenly shot into hyperspace. 

“I missed you too...so much. I was losing myself everyday without you...It was like I was dying.” Kylo said painfully, remembering all those countless mornings he woke up from having pleasant dreams of him, and Rey together, only to wake up without her there next to him, and not being able to connect with her…

“Ssh, I know...It’s okay, we’re together now, and we won’t let anything separate us again.” Rey spoke softly, before placing a delicate kiss on his lips which left his body melting, and craving more. He had missed Rey’s kisses so much...He missed her warmth...He missed every single thing about her. 

“I tried connecting to you every day, but I couldn’t...something blocked us.” Kylo said to Rey, confused why their connection had been closed off all of a sudden, when it hadn’t even after Snoke’s death. So why had they been unable to connect with each other? Kylo watched as Rey broke out into a huge smile, before giggling at his confusion. 

“That’s because you were connecting to the baby.” Rey smiled, slipping out of the heavy StormTrooper uniform to reveal her swollen, rounded belly. “I think most of my energy is being transferred over to our baby to protect, and help her grow, since she needs all she can get…” Rey continued, while Kylo Ren was left speechless, and dumbfounded. He had completely forgotten about their unborn child! He was so caught up being lost, and in so much pain without the one, and only person that brought the light, warmth, and love back into his life, that he completely forgotten about...wait...Had Rey said  _ she,  _ and  _ her?!   _ Noticing his further confusion, Rey just laughed harder, and nodded at him. 

“Yes, you heard right...We’re having a little baby girl, isn’t that wonderful Ben?” Rey asked smiling brightly up at him, while Kylo’s face just remained blank as ever. “I’m...I’m not sure.” He answered, causing Rey’s bright, cheerful smile to fall. “About what? About having a daughter?...Would you have preferred a son?” Rey snapped, frowning deeply at him. Fuck! Wrong wording…

“No! No, that’s not it! I’m just...not good with females...or children...or people in general...You’re the only female, or person I’ve ever been involved with seriously...I don’t think I’ve ever met a baby, or a child either...I don’t know what to do.” Kylo spoke honestly, his pale face immediately turning a bright shade of red from having confessed such an embarrassing truth. Everything he had told Rey was true...He wasn’t the best at communicating, hell, he wasn’t even sure how he managed to win over Rey’s heart!...Then again the first time he had met Rey, he had knocked her out unconscious, tied her down to an interrogation chair, and forced his way into her mind...It was incredible that she had still loved him throughout it all. 

“That’s why I’m here, Ben! So don’t be afraid...we will figure this out together.” Rey assured, standing on her tiptoes, before giving him a deep, and long-awaited, passionate kiss. Despite her reassurance, Kylo was beyond frightened...but he knew he could do it. With Rey by his side, he could achieve anything. Kissing her back just as passionately, and longingly, Kylo let his hands run down Rey’s sides, before resting them on her swollen stomach, feeling their daughter’s faint heartbeat through the force. Somehow, Kylo knew that everything would turn out perfectly in the end...

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Kylo Ren**

Love isn't practical. It isn't meant to be easy. It doesn't appear on command. It doesn't let you fall for whomever you'd like. It surfaces neither at the most optune moment nor in the most convenient. It'll pair you with someone you might have never expected. It'll put you face to face with endless obstacles. But in the end none of that will matter because it's how you overcome those obstacles that will define love. Kylo Ren never expected to fall in love, especially with some insignificant scavenger from a nowhere planet like Jakku, but as time grew, he found that he could not control what was happening to him. Rey had flipped his entire world upside down. Everything he once strove to fight for, he wanted to destroy. Everything that he believed was right, was now wrong. She had brought the light back into his life, and changed him for the better without even trying. He could not imagine his life without Rey in it, and while their love may not be the most practical, or easy, Kylo would fight endlessly for their love to live on. It was likely nobody would support their unusual relationship, but Kylo would continue to fight harder than anybody would have for their relationship to exist during these harsh times, no matter how long it took...For Rey, and a future together.

It didn't matter if they were on different sides or not...light, dark...good, bad...None of that mattered. Together, their love could make something beautiful...a balance...harmony...life. In truth, Kylo was beyond terrified at just imagining he would become a father in just a few short months. He was not ready yet, he had no clue as to what to do, or where to even begin! They hadn't even begun to plan anything out yet as to where they were going to raise their baby, or even how they were going to manage to keep her safe in the middle of a war! But no matter how frightened, or unprepared he was, Kylo vowed he would never be like his parents. He would never run off at unexpected times just to carry out some stupid smuggling mission that left him gone for weeks on end, like his father had done countless of times. He would never put politics, or confrontation first, like his mother would. Kylo knew he would get frustrated easily, not know how to handle things, give good advice, and would likely be terrible at being a father, but at least he would be there for his daughter. He would do everything in his power to protect her. He would teach her all about the force. He would teach her about her heritage early on, and not try to hide the dark truth that flowed through his veins, like his parents had. He would be brutally honest.(from the start) Their daughter needed to know she was related to one of the most corrupt, sinister, and immoral Dark Lord's the galaxy had, Darth Vader. She needed to know that she had a ruthless, cruel, and an unsympathetic monster for a father that destroyed villages, killed numerous of innocent lives, and tortured others for fun. Darkness flowed in her blood, and she would be capable of an unimaginable, terrifying power. But that wasn't to say she would be entirely full of darkness. Anakin Skywalker had been redeemed, and turned against his master to save his son just as Kylo Ren had done for Rey. It was up to her to choose her own path, and not be forced to live up to her ancestors dark legacy's. Whatever she choose, Kylo just wanted his daughter to be happy...Ever since Snoke forced his way into his life, causing him to fall into darkness and despair, Kylo felt as if was forced to live up to his grandfather's legacy, and he suffered every single day because he knew he could not live up to Darth Vader. There was too much light, and confliction in Kylo Ren, even after killing his own father, and so many other innocent lives...but by the time Rey had came into his life, it was too late to change all the wrongs he had caused...he did not want his daughter making the same mistakes he had made, or forced to live a legacy she did not want to withhold. But no matter what, Kylo just wanted her to be happy. It was a feeling he had long since forgotten about, until Rey came back into his life again.

"So what's the plan now? We can't just keep flying in space forever." The traitor, and former Stormtrooper to Kylo Ren, Finn spoke from the co-pilot's seat, while Rose took the main pilot's chair. Letting out an irritated, heavy sigh, Kylo pulled away from Rey's warm embrace, and strode towards the two in the front of the ship. He could immediately sense the tension building in the cramped transport ship.

"The plan is that we're going to the Resistance base on whatever pathetic planet you've chosen for your base, and figure out how we will rescue the General." Kylo said, his wide, captivating brown eyes that he used to look at Rey, now turned darker, and narrower as he looked at the traitor, who looked at him with equal disdain.

"What if the First Order's tracking us?." Rose spoke up, while Finn agreed with her concern. "Rose has a point, we can't risk leading them to the base." Finn said, putting the Resistance safety above all us, but Kylo knew all too well that there was nowhere safe in the galaxy anymore. But he decided to comply with the traitor for now.

"They're not. Nobody in the crew was at their stations, because I ordered them otherwise, and we're already out of their range for them to have put a tracker on our ship." Kylo reassured, looking out the viewport. "So you're on our side now?...You're joining the Resistance." Finn asked, an uncertain look plastered on his dark face.

"I'm not on anybody's side!" Kylo shouted, clearly agitated by the question. He was tired of having to choose from one side or the other. First Order or Resistance. Power or Justice. Light or Dark. He just wanted to be done with it all!

"I'm only here for Rey...I wouldn't dare team up with cowardly traitors that end up stabbing me in the back for their own benefits." Kylo snapped at Finn, watching as the dark skinned man's face shifted to a deep scarlet, with his nostrils starting to flare, while Kylo took great pleasure seeing him get so worked up.

"At least I didn't kill my own father!" Finn shouted back, causing the amusement on Kylo's face to quickly vanish. There was still a deep wound in his heart after killing his father, that he regretted painfully, and it was enough to lose the cheerful mood he was in after being reunited with Rey.

"At least I had a father!" Kylo Ren snapped, stepping towards Finn's copilot chair, his own nostrils beginning to flare, as he closed his hands into tight fists, ready to fight. Kylo's words seemed to have finally provoked Finn to his breaking point, causing him to jump from his seat, and closed in on his personal space, getting in Kylo's face.

"I did have one until you, and the other fucking First Order assholes ripped me from my family when I was a child against my will, to fight you're useless war for you!" Finn snapped back, his fury overtaking him completely, causing him to shove Kylo Ren back harshly. He had not expected the traitor to have such audacity in him, but Kylo was not one to turn down a fight.

"If you want a fight, then let's fight." Kylo said, raising his tightly closed fists in the air.

**Rey**

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the once calm, peaceful atmosphere that filled the small transport ship, had now turned tense, and on edge, as Kylo and Finn kept throwing out insults one after another, and took turns shoving each other back harshly. Before they could inflict any serious damage on each other, Rey jumped in the middle of the two, pushing the two away from each other with her arms.

"STOP!" Rey screamed, looking between the two men next to her, before they both spoke in perfect, unintentional unison, and pointed at each other, "He started it!" Kylo and Finn said, while Rey furrowed her eyebrows at them deeply. "I don't care who started it!" Rey announced, looking over to Kylo first. "Ben, you know I love you unconditionally, and you mean the world to me…" Rey smiled, before turning to look over at Finn. "And Finn, you are the first friend I ever made, and nobody could ever replace you…"Her voice carried on, before the sweetness in her voice melted, and had been replaced with something much more stern, and authoritative. "Together, we have a chance to be something bigger than this, don't you see?...Now, stop acting like two obnoxious children, and get over it!" Rey scolded loudly at the two, and made her way towards the co-pilot's chair, and sat down next to Rose, rolling her eyes in the meantime, and muttering to herself.

"Rose, do you think you can locate the Resistance's new base from Poe's last message?" Rey asked, while Rose, who had been overwhelmed, and dazed at what had just happened, blinked for a few seconds, before finally snapping back to reality, and nodded slowly. "Yes, I can...but uhm...I think I'm better off copiloting." Rose stammered, as she quickly rose from the pilot's seat, relinquishing it over to Rey, and gladly took the duty of co-pilot. Rey couldn't understand why Rose acted so intimidated, and a bit fearful of her all of a sudden. Looking over her shoulder, Rey saw that even Kylo started to slither back into the corner of the ship, keeping his mouth shut from then on. All she had only done was stopped Finn and Kylo from killing each other! Why was everyone so frightened all of a sudden?! Oh well, at least she had stopped the two from fighting each other, and breaking each other's necks, or worse.

Smiling contently to herself, enjoying the rare feeling of being intimidating for once, Rey pressed a few keys on the control panel, until she had locked onto a small dwarf planet that came from Poe's transmission. They had found the Resistance's new base...weather bringing Kylo Ren, the former Supreme Leader to the First Order, was a good idea or not, that was still yet to be revealed. But Rey trusted Ben with her life, and knew the Resistance needed his intel. If there was anyone who knew more about how to stop the First Order, and how to conduct a rescue mission aboard a First Order ship the quickest, and easiest way with the fewest casualties, it would be Kylo Ren.


	13. Chapter 13

**Poe**

Poe immediately recognized the small transport ship that landed on the Resistance’s new base on Taris, as the same ship Finn and Rose had escaped on months ago after their rescue mission at the medical facility had failed. He still had no idea why the General had ordered the Resistance to go to the medical facility, armed with weapons, to rescue Rey, or why Finn, and Rose escaped with her to an unknown planet without any communication for months until a few days ago, and were just now finally regrouping with the Resistance.

As the loading ramp lowered, Poe was ecstatic to find Finn, Rose, and Rey completely unharmed as they made their way down their ramp, especially Finn. But what he had not expected was a certain tall figure, cloaked in all black, slowly, and hesitantly making his way behind the trio. Poe’s eyes narrowed angrily at the sight of Kylo Ren, not understanding why he was here, or what sort of attack he was planning.

Without hesitation, Poe drew out his blaster and immediately aimed it at the dark leader’s pale, brooding face. “You’re not welcomed here, Kylo Ren.” Poe spat bitterly, still aiming his weapon high at the gloomy man, before all of a sudden his blaster was knocked out of his hand as if by an invisible force. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!...Are you taking over the base now, huh? Is the rest of your fleet on it’s way, are you just toying with me now, is that it?” Poe continued to howl, not understanding what was going on, or why no one seemed bothered by the fact the First Order’s leader, and one of the most dangerous person in the entire galaxy was trailing them.

“Whoa, hey! Easy Poe!” Finn suddenly said, as he ran towards his closest friend, and calmed him down. “It’s okay dude, he’s with us.” Finn said, his voice easily calming Poe down back to normal. He always seemed to have that effect on the pilot. But Finn’s words still did not answer the thousands of questions rolling through Poe’s mind.

“He’s-...wait, what?” Poe asked, confusion overtaking him as he looked from his companion to Kylo Ren. “I know, it’s fucking insane, but I saw him turn against the First Order...I don’t like the asshole myself, but he can help us find the General.” Finn said, staring into Poe’s brown eyes intently. Poe knew just by looking into Finn’s eyes that he was telling the truth. There was no hint of betrayal, or dishonesty in his eyes.

Looking back at the menacing dark figure that hung back on the loading dock, with a deep sense of discomfort plastered on his face, and an awkward stance to him, Poe rose his eyebrow at him, not understanding how the same man he had seen burned villages to the ground, and killed hundreds of innocent lives, could appear so pathetic, out of place, and so desperate to appear just as intimidating without the safety of his shielded helmet, or countless guards.

“Why do you want to rescue the General?” Poe asked simply, wanting an honest answer from him before even considering working with the same man that once inflicted pain on him for fun so many months ago.

“Because she’s still my mother, you idiot.” Kylo snarled, rolling his dark eyes annoyingly, and continued muttering other insults under his breath. Trying to ignore what he just said, and the anger that was starting to build up rapidly, Poe looked towards Rey, who was dressed in baggy clothing, and started to speak up. “We will explain everything later, but right now we need to gather everybody in the Resistance, and come up with a rescue plan for the General before the First Order has a chance to kill her...They’ve already killed the other Resistance prisoners, and it won’t be long before they get to the General.” Rey said, making a valid point. It didn’t matter if Kylo Ren was here to attack them or not, the Resistance was lost without their General. Without Leia Organa.

“Right...follow me.” Poe said, leading the small group towards the main facility where the Resistance set up their new base. He was still uncertain if this was all a trap or not, and he didn’t trust Kylo Ren at all, but Rey had a point. If the First Order still held General Organa in their grasps, it wouldn’t be long before they killed her...they had to rescue her quickly, without losing any more of their few Resistance fighters that were left. If that meant allying with Kylo Ren for the moment, then Poe would comply...only for their General. Only for Leia Organa.

**Rey**

As Poe led them through the main facility that was being used for the Resistance’s new base on the planet, Taris, Rey couldn’t help but to look over her shoulder at Kylo. She saw him trailing behind, looking uncomfortable, miserable, lost, and completely out of place. It was rather adorable seeing the once mighty leader of the First Order look so pathetic, and uneasy.

Slowing down her pace to walk side by side with Kylo, Rey took ahold of his much larger, and rougher hand, gently into her own smaller, and smoother hand. “Don’t worry, Ben...I’m right here with you.” Rey whispered softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, as she smiled up at him. She watched as his discomfort instantly lifted, and he nodded speechlessly at her. Rey knew deep within Kylo, he hated people automatically viewed him as a monster, and couldn’t look past his terrible deeds. Rey knew Kylo wanted to be accepted, and seen as something other then a cold-hearted monster that ruined thousands of lives. He wanted people to look past his flaws, his failures, and mistakes, especially when he was willing to help...Rey knew it was hurting Kylo deeply by surrounding him with people who loathed, and wanted nothing more then to see him suffer, but Rey just hoped once the Resistance saw that he was here to help them, and not fight, they would see him as something more...she really hoped so.

Making their way into a large, open room where the small Resistance group gathered, all eyes were immediately drawn towards the tall, dark figure that was Kylo Ren. Chewbacca, the tall, hairy wookie, let out a thunderous loud roar at the sight of the man who killed his most cherished, and loyal companion, and best-friend, Han Solo, and aimed his bowcaster straight at his head. BB-8 beeped frantically, speaking a bunch of rude and unpleasant insults about the dark warrior in his own robotic language, while everybody else in the Resistance seemed to be grabbing their weapons as well at the sight of Kylo Ren. Rey instantly leaped in front of Kylo Ren, as if to protect him, even though that would be no use considering he was much taller than her and clearly still be shot at. Still, she shielded him the best he could.

“Put down your weapons!” Poe’s voice echoed through the room, as he entered looking between the few soldiers. “If he wanted to kill us all, he would have easily done so by now.” Poe said, making a valid point that caused everyone to think twice. Kylo Ren was an unstoppable force that could easily have destroyed their base, despite being outnumbered. He could have easily pulled out the lightsaber that was clipped to his belt, and slain them all in a split-second. Suddenly, everyone but Chewbacca lowered their weapons, while the Wookie continued glaring at Kylo coldly.

“What the hell is he doing here then?” One of the captains of the Resistance, Geno Namit, said as he stared at Kylo suspiciously, unsure of what his true intentions were on the Resistance base.

“The same reason as all of you...to rescue the General. She’s still my mother, is that so hard for anybody to believe, or do you all still believe I’m a cold-hearted monster that kills without reason?!” Kylo said, his voice dripping in anger, as the room filled with a thick layer of silence. It was only broken by the low roars escaping from the Wookie’s lips that made Rey’s heart sank. There had been a variety of Wookie’s that came to Jakku in the years Rey lived there seeking refuge, and Rey had been able to pick up on their language. So of course, as Chewbacca roared out his reply, Rey understood perfectly what he was saying. She looked over to Kylo, with sad eyes, knowing he could not speak Wookie, or understand what Rey could.

“He said...that’s exactly what you are. A ruthless, cold-blooded murderer without a heart, and didn’t hesitate to kill your own father.” Rey translated, the words choking as they came out. Han Solo’s death still affected her deeply despite knowing him for a very brief time. Han Solo was the first person to have ever appreciated her talent, and skills as a pilot, and offered her a real job, and an escape from the miserable life she had lived on Jakku without being forced into it...Rey could also not understand while her own parents had abandoned her on a worthless planet with no means of survival, Ben Solo had still killed his father, who loved him till the very end...Rey could not understand, and she was still furious at him for what he had done. Rey had been dumped, neglected, and abandoned in the middle of nowhere, without any help, family, friends, or someone who loved her, and Ben, who was surrounded by people who supported, cared, and loved him unconditionally, no matter what he did, still murdered those closest to him...Backing away from Kylo, Rey looked to him wanting to know what he had to say to Chewbacca’s words. For a while, Kylo stood there dumbfoundedly, his face shrouded in contemplation, pain, and a dose of remorse.

“I did hesitate...for a moment.”Kylo spoke softly, and reluctantly, his eyes caught on Rey’s. It wasn’t as if he was speaking to the Resistance, but to Rey alone. “I wanted to believe that by killing my father, Han Solo, it would get rid of the confliction, and pain I felt every single day would disappear, but instead, it only made it worse…” Kylo Ren said, his words coming out truthfully, while his eyes started to fill with tears. Rey knew he was telling the truth. She believed him without a doubt. But she could not say the same for the others in the room, who still doubted him.

“Yes, I do regret killing Han Solo, and I can feel that wound tearing me apart from the inside every day since that moment...If I could go back and change the past I would, but I can’t...Except we still have time to save your General, and my mother…”Kylo Ren continued to speak, gaining more and more confidence with his words. “I know more about the First Order then anybody here. We can easily infiltrate their ship, and rescue her without putting heavy risks on the Resistance...you all need me.” Kylo said, looking between the Resistance crew, while Rey smiled brightly at him. She was so proud of how far he had come in such a short amount of time. It was hard to believe that the man who once killed mercilessly without reason, was now practically begging to form an alliance with the Resistance...Rey couldn’t tell if it was because Kylo was so deeply in love with her, or if he was running out of options now that the First Order had a death-sentence on him...But Rey liked to think it was the former.

“Poe?...What do you think?” One of the Resistance fighters said, looking towards the General’s trusted pilot for new leadership.

“I say...let’s go for it! But we’re not doing this for Kylo Ren...We’re doing it for our General. For Leia Organa...For the Resistance!” Poe said loudly, igniting a new spark of motivation in the fighters, as they all started cheering for their future triumph. With two highly skilled force-users on their side, what could possibly go wrong?

“So what’s the plan…?” Rose spoke up, anxious, and uncertain about the entire loose-idea of the rescue mission. “We get onboard the Supremacy, and then what?”

Kylo Ren stepped forward, confident in his leadership over others and spoke clearly, his mind already strategizing ways that would prevent the least casualties. Of course, he couldn’t give a damn about the simple-minded Resistance fighters that fought with too much confidence...but the more fighters there were, the more they would protect, and keep Rey from harm. “We take down the leaders...taking down their power is our first priority.” Kylo said, looking over to Finn who immediately knew what he was strategizing.

“StormTroopers are vulnerable without order. Their only purpose is to serve, and fight for whoever controls them...without anybody to lead them, they’re vulnerable. If we take down every single authority, the StormTroopers will drop.” Finn spoke, having full knowledge of what it was like inside a StormTroopers mind since he had been one all his life. No one seemed to question him either. In fact, everybody that gathered in the room seemed fully on board with the plan that Kylo Ren had come up with.

It wouldn’t be long before their plan would be set in action...

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Kylo Ren**

He was not risking his life going against the entire First Order fleet for the pathetic, dull-minded, and outnumbered, Resistance. Kylo couldn’t give a shit about any one of them, or this pointless war! He would run away from it all if he could, but he knew Rey was altogether too stubborn, and determined, to not finish what she had started. It was something that annoyed him greatly, but fascinated him at the same time. So, as he and all the other weak-minded Resistance fighters loaded their battleships, and prepared to attack as they headed towards the First Order’s main fleet, Kylo swore he would keep going...He would continue to fight until they had won, no matter how much effort it took out from him, or how long it would go on. He would fight for Rey...For a future together. For their daughter to live in a world without bloodshed, darkness, and suffering...He was going to defeat the First Order once and for all.

“Activate the cloaking device, and shield generators.” Kylo ordered to the Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, as hung around inside the cramped cockpit of the spacecraft, staring out into the viewpoint. They were starting to make their approach to the Supremacy...It was still difficult believing that not even a few days ago, Kylo Ren had once acted as the Supreme Leader to the First Order, and now he was allying with the Resistance...it was insane how love could change everything you once believed, and turned your world upside down.

“Once we get inside the hangar, they’ll be able to see our ship through their monitors, and start attacking. It won’t matter if we activate the cloaking device or not, if we’re going to get ambushed anyway.” Poe said dumbfoundedly, while Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance. Everyone in the Resistance was moronic, and had brains the size of porg’s Of course, Rey did not count. She did not choose to belong with the Resistance, she was merely forced into it by irritating assholes like Poe that couldn’t use his brain properly.

“Activating the cloaking device prevents us our ships from being demolished into thousands of pieces all over the galaxy, you idiot. And it doesn’t matter if they will be able to notice our presence once we enter the hangar, and ambush us, I have already have a plan...so stay out of my way, before you get us all killed!” Kylo hissed bitterly, watching the pilot suddenly shrink in size, and flipped the cloaking device and shields on without another moment of hesitation. Kylo could feel Rey’s harshful glare in the very back of the ship, knowing how rude he was being to one of her friends, but Kylo didn’t care...okay, he cared a lot, but this was important! Kylo was not going to risk losing everything in a matter of seconds because of some idiot who would not listen to someone who knew first hand what the First Order was capable of, and what was the base way to sneak on board the ship! Did this pilot seriously think he was better than him, or what the hell was wrong with him?!

As they were starting to make their approach to the Supremacy’s main hangar to land, and begin their attack, Kylo turned away from the irritating pilot, and made his way towards the back of the ship where Rey was already waiting for him. Taking Rey’s hand into his own, he pulled her into a small, cramped, storage space for silence, and mostly privacy. He didn’t want anybody other then Rey seeing how vulnerable he was when he was with Rey...it was rather embarrassing, and Kylo didn’t like being viewed as weak, tender, and soft-hearted by anyone except for Rey.

“I’ll end this once and for all, I promise.”Kylo said, running his long fingers across her smooth cheeks, watching as Rey’s eyes gazed into his own. He could see the pain, nervousness, and fear start forming in her eyes.“Let me help you, Ben...please.” Rey pleaded as she looked into his eyes with such sadness, and concern. Kylo had strictly ordered Rey not to come along for the mission, knowing it was too great of a risk for her, and their unborn daughter if something were to go wrong...While he had failed to stop Rey’s stubborn, and determination, from stowing aboard their ship, Kylo could however, stop her from putting herself in any serious harm.

“It’s too much of a risk, Rey, you know that! What if something happens? You’re already getting weak and could barely wield your lightsaber during the last battle! Are you really going to put our daughters live on the line for your stupidity?!” Kylo spat out before having time to process his cruel words that struck Rey severely. A resentful, offended look filled her face as she backed away from Kylo as he spat rudely at her. _Fuck!!_ There it was again...the vulgar mishap. It was the lack of having so many years without having a proper conversation with anyone that Kylo found it difficult for him to actually talk to someone whom he cared for...When he did, he usually ended up blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, rather than thinking through his words. Even as a child, Ben Solo always found it straining to find the right words to say. He would lash out often, getting so frustrated that he could not express himself through words that he would cry loudly, lash out at people, and throw fits...Still, nobody seemed to know how to help, or even understand him. It appeared even now that was the case...and now he had screwed up with Rey. The only person that could begin to slowly understand the complexity of Ben Solo.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lash out at you, Rey...I can’t help it...I let my frustration get the better of me, and I don’t think before I speak…” Kylo said honestly, hoping to fix the situation before it was too late. He had never apologized to someone before...but for Rey, he would put aside his stubborn pride, and dignity to make things right. Only for Rey. “You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I don’t want you doing something reckless that will put you, or our daughter in harm…” Kylo’s voice softened, taking a step towards Rey before wrapping his large arms around her tiny figure in a tight embrace, holding her close to him the best he could with her swollen belly in the way.

“It’s alright, Ben...I know you just want us to be safe...I just wish you weren’t so damn blunt all the time.” Rey said, laughing softly before wrapping her own arms around his large, heavy build, and buried her head in his broad chest. “I still love you though, no matter what.” Rey whispered, letting her eyes shut as she enjoyed the peaceful moment between them that was soon short-lived. Kylo could feel the rumble of the engines beginning to slow down, and the ship lurched forward to a sudden halt. He could hear the sounds of people’s heavy footsteps running around inside the ship, and people frantically grabbing for their weapons. They had arrived.

Looking over to Rey, he saw a look of pure horror over take her features as she pondered the possible outcomes that could occur. “Everything is going to be alright, Rey. I’ll stop the First Order once and for all, and rescue my mother. Wait for me to return, alright?...And don’t do anything reckless.” Kylo said, leaning down to press a gentle, but deep kiss on her lips. He was completely confident that nothing could stop him from winning. But perhaps it was his that exact same arrogance, and lack of Rey’s thoughtful mind that would be the downfall to his plans.

Stepping out from the cramped storage room, Kylo made his way to leave the ship until he heard Rey calling out to him. “Ben, wait!” Rey said, stepping into the middle of the ship as she watched him start to leave. Kylo could see that there were thousands of things she wanted to say to him before he parted, but only had one to choose one.

“Come back to me.” She finally choose, her face deepening in sorrow as if something horrible was about to happen. Silently promising to Rey he would return to her, Kylo nodded before turning, and joined the other Resistance soldiers as they waited for the loading ramp to be lowered.

As the doors hit the ground with a heavy thud, every Resistance soldier, along with Kylo Ren, rushed out onto the Supremacy hangar. Immediately they was a group of StormTroopers blocking their path with their weapons raised directly at them.

“FIRE!” One of the StormTroopers yelled, ordering every single Trooper to fire their blasters at the invaders. Without thinking, Kylo’s hand shot up straight in the air, and he used his sharp reflex skills, and strong influence in the Force to stop the blaster’s phasma energy in mid-air, before redirecting the blasts towards the StormTroopers. Within a split-second every single StormTrooper that had once been standing in front of them, had now been thrown back, and defeated by their own weapon. Kylo watched as the Resistance soldiers stood on the loading platform with their mouths dropped to the floor practically, and a baffled look overtook their faces. Kylo smirked, boosting in their complete shock and awe, but knew they had no further time to waste.

“We’ll split off in groups. Half of you go to the Control Bridge and take out any authoritative figure, and take the rest as hostages. Don’t kill anybody unless they refuse. The other half will move through the corridors and clear off any attackers. Understand?” Kylo ordered, looking between the faces before him. “What about you?” Some moron had the nerve to ask, as if Kylo Ren was going to let everybody else carry out his actions for him while he sat back. He wasn’t a coward!

Letting the frustration, and anger that was slowly starting to build up inside him for that ridiculous question, knowing it would be used well in battle, Kylo narrowed his eyes bitterly at the Resistance soldiers, not knowing exactly who spoke up and pinned him for a coward. “I’m going to rescue the General.” He said simply, not needing anything else to say, before racing off towards the prisoner cells. It wouldn’t be much longer before the First Order realized all of the StormTroopers that had been deployed in the hangar had been attacked. It wouldn’t be long before Hux realized Kylo Ren was coming to rescue Leia Organa, the General of the Resistance, and his mother, and decided to put her in danger. Ben had made numerous of terrible decisions in the past, but if he could save someone, then maybe that would make up for if not all, but some of the faults he had made. He didn’t like the funny feeling he felt suddenly...this warmth, fuzzy, bubbly, and energetic feeling that was starting to spread through his body. Part of the reason though, was perhaps he was afraid? He was so use to being the strong, authoritative, fearful leader of a horrifying faction, that he was so afraid of being viewed as weak, soft-hearted, and foolish...But even when he was risking his life to ally with the Resistance they still looked at him with such bitterness, anger, and hatred no matter what he did...They loathed him without even giving him a chance...without looking past his flaws, weaknesses, and mistakes...The Resistance didn’t see him as human, but as a hideous, heartless monster that was incapable of caring for others. Kylo would prove to them...he would prove to them just how wrong they were by saving the General. By saving his mother.

Using the hidden shortcuts few people knew about to not risk running into anyone that would slow down the time, Kylo hurried towards the prisoner cells where he still hoped the First Order was keeping Leia Organa, if they hadn’t killed her already...no...he would have sensed if had been killed. He could however, sense that she was in danger.

When he reached the prisoner’s cells, Kylo thrusted all of the doors open with his extended hand using the Force. He went from cell to cell, looking into the darkness within, but found nothing, and noone in sight. That could only mean one thing...If there was anyone who would have taken Leia, it would be the next person in charge, General Hux. And there was only one plae Kylo could think Hux would be...Turning around, Kylo made his way quickly to the Snoke’s former Throne Room. Sure enough, General Hux was there, surrounded by multiple StormTroopers armed with weapons, and Leia Organa laying on the floor obviously beaten, wounded, and too weak to speak or move. Kylo could feel something deep inside his chest start to ache, and cry out in pain seeing his mother in such a state...Was this what it was like to suffer from heart-ache? Or was he just now realizing how deeply he cared for his mother? Kylo wasn’t sure yet, but he decided not to dwell on the options, knowing he had more important things to worry about.

“Well, Kylo Ren...I must say, I’m not surprised...I always knew you would end up becoming a filthy traitor in the end.” General Hux said, standing tall, and proudly on the top of the platform surrounded by guards. Kylo’s eyes narrowed deeply, taking the hilt of his lightsaber from his belt. “It’s over Hux! I’ve come to stop the First Order once and for all.” Kylo said, watching carefully of his surroundings, preparing for anything that could happen.

“We shall see.” Hux said simply, smirking over confidently as he motioned his guards forward. One by one they approached Kylo, wielding their weapons tightly in their hands. Two of the guards stayed close by Hux, holding large blaster rifles highly in the air, ready to strike, while the rest lunged at Kylo. Activating his lightsaber quickly, Kylo gripped his saber tightly, striking and swinging it at the guards who lunged at him, while also managing to deflect the blaster shots being fired at him from the distance. He could easily defeat them all in a single blow. He could easily use his abilities in the force to take them all down, but if he wasn’t too busy trying to keep the close-ranged attackers from striking at him, while also trying to deflect the blasters from hitting him, he could have easily won. But he was outnumbered, and struggling to get a strike in. Kylo Ren wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold this up, or if he could at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rey**

Pacing frantically inside the small transport ship, Rey couldn’t help but to let her worries consume her entirely as she kept hearing the sounds of blasters firing grow more and more distance, uncertain what was happening outside the hangar, or if any of her friends were safe. She would grab her lightsaber, and storm right off from this bloody ship and run straight into battle if it wasn’t for the large Wookie guarding her, and making sure she didn’t leave. Rey hated being ordered around. She hated sitting still while everyone else fought. Rey knew she was strong in not only the Force, but in self-defense too. The Resistance needed her now more than ever! As her worries increased however, she felt a sudden heaviness in the force. Her anxiety doubled rapidly, and she felt as if she had already been defeated by being outnumbered...Rey knew there was only one person who was too arrogant, and stubborn enough to attempt to take on more guards then he was capable of without assistance…

“Ben…”Rey whispered, feeling through their bond that he was in trouble. Rey knew Ben had strictly ordered her to not do anything reckless that would put her safety on the line, but Rey was not one to stand by and follow orders.

With her mind made up, Rey activated her lightsaber that shone a bright crystal blue color, and advanced towards the loading ramp. It wasn’t long before Chewbacca realized what she was going to do, and quickly blocked her path with his much larger frame, and roared out a loud protest. 

“Get out of the way, Chewie, I need to help Ben!” Rey pleaded desperately, trying to maneuver around the giant, furry Wookie, who kept roaring out protests, and other rude comments about Ben, as he pushed Rey backwards lightly with his arm. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rey gave up trying to get past the large creature, and looked him straight in the eyes. “Look, I know you still hate Ben for what he did to Han Solo...It’s unforgivable what he did, but he was telling the complete truth about regretting his actions, and he’s starting to change slowly, but he’s coming back to the light...I know it, Leia knows it, and I know you can feel it too…”Rey paused looking into the Wookie’s blue eyes seeing the anger start to fade away into remorse as he remembered the painful past. 

“I’m going to help Ben, and the other Resistance fighters whether you stop me or not...But I appreciate your help.” Rey said, looking up to him hopefully, waiting for an answer. The Wookie stayed silent for a moment, pondering the decisions, before roaring out his reply in Shyriiwook that caused Rey to smile widely. 

“I’m glad to hear that...now let’s go, we don’t have much time!” Rey said, grabbing the hilt of her lightsaber from her belt, as Chewbacca grabbed his bowcaster. Together, they rushed off the loading ramp, holding their weapons tightly in their hands preparing for a fight. They were going to help the Resistance to finally put an end to this endless war. For a future that didn’t lead to bloodshed and violence. 

Making their way through the empty corridors, following the horrifying screams Rey could only hope belonged to First Order soldiers, she had a feeling they were getting close to Ben and the other Resistance fighters. But Rey also had an eerie feeling as if someone was lurking behind her in the shadows…Quickly turning around, Rey’s hazel eyes widened when she caught sight of a blaster rifle pointed straight at her large, furry companion. 

“CHEWIE BEHIND YOU!” Rey screamed, trying to warn him beforehand, but it was too late...The Wookie let out a mighty roar as he was hit straight in the back by the blaster rifle, causing him to stumble backwards in pain. Although he was strong, and could withstand much more wounds than humans, or other creatures, the impact still had an effect on him. Before Rey could check on Chewbacca’s wounds, the Wookie charged towards the StormTrooper in the distance, ready to rip his attackers arms from his body. As Chewbacca dealt with the StormTrooper, as Rey watched in anticipation, she did not notice the second StormTrooper advancing from behind. In a split second, his large weapon was wrapped against the base of Rey’s neck, pressed against her throat tightly. Rey instinctively raised her hand, where she had thought her lightsaber still was, but was shocked to find that it had somehow slipped from her grasp when the StormTrooper advanced on her.

Defenseless, and now weaponless, Rey’s eyes widened with fear, and small ragged gasps started to escape from her throat, struggling more and more as the lack of air increased. As each second passed the panic grew, desperate to find a way to escape before she completely stopped breathing. The ache in Rey’s chest grew worse by the moment as she writhed helplessly under the StormTroopers’ weapon pressed tightly. Rey could sense herself drifting away from her body, and taking her to a peaceful place where there were no worries in the entire galaxy. A place with a balance of light, and darkness, warmth, and comfort. A place where Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and so many others were waiting for her...Rey could give in, letting the weapon choke her to death, and finally relieve her of all the pain, and suffering she had gone through in her years. She could finally be at peace...But then reality came back to her. Rey knew all too well that Ben would be completely devastated, and heartbroken if he lost her...The last time they had been separated only for a few more months, he had no motivation to eat anything, sleep, or frankly, live! He had gone into sanity, because the light in his life was so far away from him...Rey was not sure what would happen to Ben if she was gone for good...And their daughter...She had not even been born yet, was it even possible she could manage to live at this stage in her pregnancy, without Rey being alive? Or would she die with her?...While the thought of being at a full peaceful balance without further wars, death, or suffering, did sound nice, there was too much to live for to not fight back...

Using all the strength in her body, Rey shoved herself against her attacker, and wiggled around so frantically that she managed to slip from his grasp, and pull away. Finally being able to breath properly again, Rey quickly drew in deep, heavy breaths to make up for what she had been neglected, and extender her hand towards her lightsaber, calling it towards her, hoping she would have enough time to defend herself. But by doing so, she was letting her guard down...The StormTrooper quickly took the advantage of Rey calling her lightsaber too her while she was still weak, and out of breath, and lunged towards her. He raised his heavy blaster in the air, before striking it across Rey’s head brutally. 

Letting out a single scream of pain, Rey struggled trying to balance on her feet, as her hands reached out to clutch onto her throbbing head. Slowly, the world around her starting spinning out of control. Her ears starting ringing, blocking out any noise in the background, and making Chewbacca’s roars seem distant and far away. A world of blackness rushed over her, her body going limp, before she collapsed onto the floor, the darkness swallowing her whole...And then there was nothing...Rey had been swept into the state of unconsciousness, and it all had faded away until she was left with nothing...Nothing but the darkness, and a guilty conscious, knowing she should have listened to Ben.

**Kylo Ren**

Kylo Ren sensed immediately that something was not right. His and Rey’s bond was so strong that either could feel what the other was feeling in the moment. Normally Kylo would feel Rey’s warm, enthusiastic, powerful, and unwavering energy, but this time all he felt was an overwhelming void of blackness as if nothing was there. As if Rey wasn’t even alive anymore...That terrified him instantly. Kylo could even feel his daughter’s faint heartbeat start to decrease rapidly, the Force already bonding them together. It was clear something severe had happened to Rey recently, and knowing Rey far too well, Kylo knew she had disregarded his orders like usual, and had landed herself in deep trouble...Normally Kylo would lash out, and wouldn’t hesitate to punish anyone who disobeyed his orders, but he was not the First Order’s Supreme Leader anymore. He didn’t care about appearances, acting tough, intimidating, or trying to pretend to be someone he wasn’t! All he cared about now was getting to Rey quickly to make sure she was safe...He was wasting enough time dealing with Hux and his stupid guards. Kylo had to get to Rey quickly before it was too late.

Not wasting anymore time toying with Hux’s pathetic guards, Kylo rapidly picked up his speed, his rage bubbling through his core, and well past it’s exertion point. But if there was one thing Kylo Ren prided himself on the most, it was all the anger, rage, and frustration he had built over the years. It never failed to give him an extra boost of strength, energy, and advantage when it came to dealing with the enemy. Kylo Ren had once called the First Order allies, but now that they had harmed Rey, and brutally abused his mother, he was severing all ties with them, including the ridiculous name he started calling himself...He was not Kylo Ren anymore, but Ben Solo...who he had always been, until the First Order manipulated, abused, and brainwashed him. And now it was the First Order to get Ben Solo’s revenge. 

Swinging his lightsaber around quickly, Ben used his weapon to slice at the StormTroopers, dodging their weapons as his lightsaber burned through the armor into their fleshy bodies. With the close-defence fighters defeated, all that stood was the ranged fighters armed with their blaster weapons. Before their bolts could hit Ben, he thrusted one of his open hands out, his palm extended outward, channeling all of his energy through the force to freeze the bolts in mid-air before redirecting them towards their owners just as he had done so in the main hangar. Now that all of Hux’s worthless, and weakened guards were destroyed, there was no one else to save him, or the First Order. Ben Solo had won.

As Hux reached for his own blaster weapon to defend himself against, Ben used his quick reflexes to knock the weapon out of his hands as he advanced forward with his lightsaber still activated, and glowed a bright, fiery red flame. A look of pure terror, and fear engulfed Hux’s pale face. 

“No! Don’t kill me!What do you want? To take back the First Order? I’ll give you whatever you want, but don’t kill me!” The pale-faced, shaky General pleaded for his life, however he was soon silenced when Ben soon closed an invisible hand around Hux’s throat, choking him physically through the Force, causing him to fall to his knees. As Ben stood over the fallen General, choking him slowly to death, Ben paused, his thoughts dwelling on Rey. He knew Rey wouldn’t approve of Ben reverting back to his dark origins. Rey was the one person in the world who still held hope for him when everyone looked upon him as if if he was some sort of heartless, deformed monster. What would she she say, or frankly, do if he killed Hux without any thought? Would she be horrified? Angry? Disgusted in him? Would she look at him the same way she did in the forest so long ago? Would she decide he wasn’t worth saving after all, and leave?...No...Ben couldn’t risk losing her. Rey was the last bit of light in his life...The only person who made him feel completely whole, and complete again. 

“P-Please…” Hux struggled to say, still begging pathetically for his life. Uncertain of what he should do as for Hux’s fate, Ben effortlessly knocked the General into a state of unconsciousness with the force, planning on having the Resistance deal with him once he was awake. 

Hurrying over to his mother’s frail old body that lay limply on the floor next to his old throne, Ben’s large dark eyes scanned over her damaged body. The First Order had clearly made their mark on the Resistance’s leader, Leia Organa, seeing as her entire body was covered from head to toe in large bruises, and wounds that would turn to scars. It angered Ben deeply seeing his mother in such a state, so much that he almost turned around and killed Hux right then and there...but if it wasn’t for his mother’s wounds bleeding profusely, and Rey’s uncertain safety, he would have changed his mind. 

“B-Ben…?” His mother’s voice was soft, and distant, yet still had that same loving, gentle tone Ben use to love hearing when he was a child.

“I’m here.” Ben said, kneeling onto the floor next to where his mother lie, holding her shaky hands into his own trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright now that he was here to safe her. 

“I knew there was still good in you, Ben...my Ben…”Leia’s voice carried on softly, as she smiled brightly up at her son. As much as he wanted to stay, and make up for all those years spent apart from his mother’s love, and kindness, her wounds needed to be tended to immediately, and he still had idea if Rey was even alive still or not. Wrapping his arms around Leia’s frail body, Ben picked her up, and carried her in his arms to the First Order’s ward center where he knew she would get the help she needed. 

Once he was sure his mother was well taken care of by the medical staff, and droids the First Order was well-equipped with, Ben broke out into a sprint. He started running through the ship’s corridors as fast as his legs would carry, in search for Rey. As he continued running, calling out her name in hope she would answer, it wasn’t until Ben rounded one of the corners after following the sounds of blasters firing, that his dark eyes widened in fear at what he saw before him...his worst fear was starting to come true…Disregarding the large Wookie finishing off the last of the Storm-Troopers that had attacked them unexpectedly, Ben sprinted towards Rey who laid unmoving, and lifeless on the floor. 

“REY!” Ben screamed as if the loud noise would be the key to waking her up, but instead her eyes remained shut, and her body didn’t move an inch. “No, no...NO!”Ben said over and over again, placing both of his hands on her pale cheeks. 

“Come on, Rey...wake up...Please!” Ben pleaded desperately, shaking her entire body not knowing what to do. The sides of her head were bleeding, which made Ben panicked even further not knowing if she was going to die or not. Resting the side of his head onto her chest, Ben could make out a heartbeat...He could even hear his daughter’s own faint heartbeat, that was starting to slow down rapidly. Ben could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks not sure if Rey, or their daughter was going to live for much longer...


	16. Chapter 16

_ ((Disclaimer: I’ve changed Kylo’s POV to Ben Solo because he has cut off all ties from the First Order, and is starting on his redemption~ It’s so hard for me not to put ‘Kylo Ren’ because I love my angry little emo child so much, but his real name is Ben Solo so I guess I just have to start getting use to that XD)) _

**Ben Solo**

Rey still had a heart-beat. It was faint, and starting to slow down as the seconds passed, but it was still there. There was still an uncertainty of much longer Rey would remain alive with her head bleeding out, and energy draining, but Ben was not going to wait around to find out. Picking her up just as he had done back on the planet of Takodana, Ben carried Rey’s limp body in his arms and ran towards the medical center as fast as his legs would carry. When he arrived at the medical center for the second time that day, Ben could tell their staff was limited. There had been so many casualties throughout the day with the Resistance attacking the First Order’s main fleet, and having to treat Leia’s wounds, the staff was extremely busy trying miserably to get to everyone. But Ben couldn’t give a damn about the First Order soldiers, and while Ben always had favored his mother’s wellbeing above his father's, Rey and their daughter were more important to Ben then anybody in the entire galaxy.

“HELP! I need all medical staff here NOW!” Ben screamed, grabbing every person in the small hospital ward’s attention, before lying Rey’s weak, and frail body gently onto a cot. God, she looked so helpless...her entire face was a ghostly pale, her body lay limp and unmoving, while her breathing was barely there...she looked dead already…

“We’ll handle this, sir.” One of the head medical doctor’s said with a bit of fear in his voice, unsure if had chosen his words correctly. It seemed everyone was still frightened of him...they should be. His hands were covered in blood from Rey’s open wound on the side of her head that he had smeared onto his anxiety-filled pale face...he looked deranged, and maddened. But Ben didn’t care if people were still afraid of him. All he cared about was making sure Rey and their daughter were going to stay alive. Ben Solo was finished with the bloodshed, and constant wars...all he wanted was to live peacefully with Rey. But it appeared no matter what Ben did, the galaxy did not want him to live in happiness...Ben couldn’t understand why? Why did everything bad have to happen to him? Snoke had corrupted his mind for as long as he could remember, filling his nights with constant nightmares, and his days with constant agony and pain...It wasn’t fair that now Ben finally had the one thing in his life that made him feel truly happy and at peace, it was now slowly slipping out from his grasps...and all he could do was stand helplessly in the sidelines, watching as the medical staff tend to Rey. There was nothing Ben could do as he watched a group of medical staff surround Rey, mummering to themselves as they patched her wounded head up, scanned her body, and plugged her into a variety of machines. It pained, and angered Ben deeply seeing people poke, and shove things freely into Rey’s body like she was some rusty piece of droid, instead of something that needed to be taken care of with the most delicacy. But Rey was not some porcelain doll, and Ben knew that the doctors were only doing it to treat her quickly, and proficiently. 

Finally, after an agonizing long half an hour wait, one of the head doctor’s approached Ben to inform him of Rey’s condition. 

“There was a massive hit on the back of her head, causing a severe intracranial pressure in her brain, leading into a temporary coma. Her body will heal on its own, but it could take anywhere from 2 weeks to 2 months before her brain is fully healed again.” The doctor informed, washing away Ben’s worries. He was relieved to know Rey was going to be perfectly fine, and her body would heal on its own, however he was not too thrilled about how long it would take. Two months?! How was he going to survive two days, let alone two whole months without seeing Rey’s smile, the way her hazel eyes looked up at him with so much love and comfort, or just hearing her voice? It was going to be long, and difficult, but at least he could see her. The last time they had been separated for this long he had driven himself to insanity not being near her, or feeling her presence...at least this time around he could be close to her side, and be with her once she woke up.

“What about the baby? How is she?” Ben asked remembering Rey’s condition could affect their unborn daughter’s health as well. The doctor had not told him anything regarding their daughter. What were they keeping from him? Ben watched with narrowed eyes as the doctor sighed deeply, almost hesitant to speak.

“Because of Rey’s body being in a state of unconsciousness for some time, she won’t be able to provide the full nutrients or energy the baby will require…”The doctor paused, choosing his next words very carefully. “We’re administering some of the nutrients Rey and the baby will need to survive through an I.V. but with Rey’s body so weak, and her heart-beat pumping so slow...the baby may not survive.”

The words instantly shocked Ben...Normally he would have lashed out in anger, destroying everything in his path with his lightsaber, or his fists. Normally he would have attacked, and possibly even injured someone in the process of his anger, but this time was different...Instead of feeling angry, Ben just felt sad. He felt heart-broken...Rey was not going to wake up from her coma up to two months, and now their daughter might not live at all...Ben Solo never wanted to fall in love, or care about anyone other than his own selfishness. He especially never wanted to raise a child!...But now that he had both, it was all he couldn’t imagine his life any other way. And now that was being taken away from him in an instant...

After pacing around the room for several minutes, Ben stopped and knelt down besides Rey’s cot, and took her soft, cold hand into his own, holding it gently.

“Rey…”Ben breathed, feeling the hot tears start to stream down his cheeks. He didn’t care if anybody in the entire room saw him so pathetic, and weak by crying for some girl...all he wanted in this moment was Rey. He felt so lost without her.

**Leia**

It had been weeks since the First Order had fallen to it’s despair, and the wounds Leia had suffered were fully healed, restoring her back to normal. However, she could not say the same for her son. Kylo Ren had been long since abandoned, and destroyed with the First Order’s strict dictatorship and fear, but Ben Solo was still lost. Nearly a month had passed, and all Ben would ever do was sit by Rey’s unconscious body, holding her limp hand into his own, and stare at her comatose body with lifeless eyes, waiting for her to wake up. Most days he would forget to eat until someone had to remind him, and he only slept when his body finally shut down from staying awake for days at a time, not wanting to miss the moment Rey woke up. If she ever woke up that was...Leia could finally see how true Rey’s words to her so long ago. It seemed as if was just yesterday Rey had found out she was pregnant, and began sobbing into Leia’s arms overcome with emotions, as she confessed her love for Kylo Ren. At that time, Leia hadn’t believed her, thinking Ben Solo had been long dead...but she was wrong to have lost hope in her son so quickly. Now Leia could see just how deep their love was. She could feel it through the force how strong a bond they shared, and how imperfect, flawed, devoted, and true their love was. Both made up for what each other lacked, and brought out a perfect balance of light and darkness together. Leia could even feel it through the baby growing inside Rey’s womb. Unlike when she was pregnant with Ben in which she instantly could feel the confliction, and darkness flowing through his veins, Leia felt both the light, and the darkness in her granddaughter. There was no pull to one side or the other. No confliction, but a pure balance. 

A month had come and gone, and Leia quickly grew tired of watching her son waste away so helplessly...she knew she had to do something about it. So one evening, when she checked on him regularly making sure he remembered to eat that day, Leia entered the small medical room set up for Rey, and a few guests. Sure enough, Ben hadn’t moved a single inch from Rey’s side. He looked physically drained, and weak, causing Leia’s heart to break. She hated seeing him like this. Placing a hand gently on Ben’s shoulder, she spoke to him softly hoping her words would snap him out of whatever state he was in.

“Ben...I know you’re worried about Rey, and don’t want to miss the moment she wakes up, but that could be a whole month from now.” She frowned sadly, rubbing his shoulder in small, comforting circles letting him know she was there for him. She was always going to be there for him. 

“How do you think Rey would feel seeing you like this?...You know as well as I do she would hate to see you wasting away like you are...She wouldn’t want this for you, Ben.” Leia spoke, listening closely as Ben stood silent for a moment before exhaling a loud sigh, and hung his head down in defeat. 

“I know...But I’m going to destroy myself if something happens to her, and I’m not there with her…” Ben spoke quietly, picking his head up to glance over at Rey’s lifeless body, before staring up into his mother's warm eyes for hope. Leia smiled down at her son, before pulling up a chair next to him for a better look, and to ease her tired body. 

“You’re Grandfather fell to the dark side because of the concerns for the future...but that’s just what it is. Doubts. Worries. Fears. Nobody can predict the future, and if you keep fretting over it, it will overtake you…nothing bad has happened to Rey, or your daughter yet, and nothing will...You are going to live a wonderful live together...” Leia smiled, slipping off her most valued jewelry she owned, and passed it along to her son, knowing what he had planned for his future. “I promise.” She reassured, before placing a sweet kiss onto his forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rey**

For months, a world of blackness engulfed her completely, leaving her entire body paralyzed, and non-responding. She could hear everything around her; sounds of various machines beeping loudly, nurses and doctors talking about her condition, and the familiar voices of her close friends, Finn, Poe, Leia, Chewbacca, Rose, and of course, her beloved Ben, whom she wished she could talk to now. What she had presumed was nights, when there were no other voices coming in and out of the room, Rey could hear the soft cries escaping from Ben’s lips as he wept for her. She wished for nothing more then to be near his side again, and let him know everything was going to be alright. She begged her body to wake up from the long coma already, but it would not listen to her pleads. Her body and mind were frozen like a rock, and she could do nothing but lie helplessly on a cot, waiting for her body to recover...How long had it been? A day? A week? Months? Time seemed to be passing by unbearably slow that it felt as if years had passed since she was like awake, and responsive.

Then one day, Rey felt a sudden a sudden sharp twisting sensation in her lower abdomen, as if someone was squeezing her intestines together. The pain was manageable...not like she could do anything about it, considering she was still in a coma, and could do nothing but have a paralyzed body, and an active mind. But as the day progressed, so did the pain. No longer could Rey manage through the pain, nor did it feel like her insides were being squeezed together. It was over a hundred times worse. There was a sharp stinging pain that rose up her spine, and a excruciating feeling as if someone was stabbing her abdomen over and over again with a knife. The pain was bad enough to send Rey’s body into a full shock, forcing her body from it’s coma, despite being fully recovered or not.

Gasping for air as if she had been deprived of it for months, Rey inhaled the air greedily, and looked above her. The bright lights were shining in her eyes, almost blinding her from not being able to use her vision in so long. Everything seemed to blending together into a bright white color...and then, a figure came into view, hovering over her body. Slowly, his face started to come into view. It was long, and pale, with dark moles scattering around his features, a long, thin scar that cascaded down over one of his dark eyes, and a worried look plastered onto his face as her eyes started to adjust to the light…

“Ben…”Rey spoke softly, her voice frail and distant from being neglected for so long. It didn’t take long for the former dark leader to realize she was finally awake after waiting for months for this very moment.

“REY! You’re awake!” Ben bursted out happily, before smothering her face in wet tears, and warm kisses. Rey would have thrown her arms around him and kissed him back in an instant if it weren’t for the intense amount of pain she was in at the moment. Feeling a sharp twinge of pain shoot through her stomach, Rey winced painfully clutching at her swollen stomach.

“Rey?...Rey, what’s wrong?!” Ben asked worriedly, as he watched her writher around in pain, unsure what was wrong. Rey had no idea what was wrong with her, nor could she even begin to think about what could be the problem. All she could focus about was the intense amount of pain she was feeling that was growing by the second. The pain was a thousand times worse than anything Rey had been through before. It felt as if her stomach was being ripped open, and being stabbed over and over again. However, when Rey felt a liquid running down from her legs on it’s own she knew something was definitely wrong.

“Ben, find a doctor...hurry!” 

**Ben**

The moment Rey woke Ben instantly knew something was wrong. He didn’t know what exactly was the problem yet, but he didn’t bother waiting around to find out. When Rey told him to go find a doctor, Ben didn’t hesitate to run out of the small medical room and throughout the many winding corridors in search for a doctor, nurse, medical droid, or anyone that could help. Ben hated leaving Rey’s side when she was clearly suffering and a great amount of pain, especially when he had not seen her awake in so long, but something was wrong and she needed more than what Ben could offer. 

Moments later Ben came across a familiar figure. His mother...Leia looked at him as if he was insane, which he must have appeared to be considering he was slightly out of breath from running faster then he had ever pushed himself, and a deranged look overtaking his face with worry.

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Leia asked placing her hands gently on his shoulders to calm him. Over the months since Rey’s coma, and the First Order destroyed once and for all, Ben and his mother were slowly working on mending their broken relationship.

“It’s Rey. She just woke up, and she’s in so much pain, I don’t know what’s wrong with her or how to help.” Ben explained trying to calm his worries, and tried to get his breathing back to normal as Leia shushed him. 

“Everything will be alright, Ben, don’t worry...I’ll go find a doctor and let him know Rey is awake and needs assistance while you go back to her side and make sure her condition doesn’t get any worse, alright?” Leia said calmly. She always knew what the right thing to do or say was. Nodding at his mother's words, Ben quickly heading back to Rey’s room hoping nothing worse had happened to her in his short absence. He hoped she was alright…

When Ben entered the room, Rey’s pain seemed to lighten up but she still looked uncomfortable and strained. 

“Ben…?” She called out after hearing the sound of footsteps entering the room, and extended a hand out in the air for him to hold. Ben didn’t hesitate to go to her side, as he held her hand softly into his own. 

“I’m here.” Ben answered in a calm, soft voice looking upon the women he loved with such concern. What could be wrong that was causing Rey to be in so much pain? Ben pondered the question just as a doctor entered the room.

“What seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked getting straight to the issue, and not bothering with anything else. 

“There’s a sharp pain coming from my lower abdomen...It feels like my intestines are being twisted together and being stabbed over and over again, or like my stomach’s being ripped open from the inside.” Rey said, wincing when the pain came back and held onto Ben’s hand tightly. Too tight. “The pain only lasts for a few minutes before it goes away, and then starts again.” She finished when the pain lifted, and looked up to the doctor for answers. 

“Well, that sounds a lot like contractions to me.” The doctor replied giving his honest thought on the matter. Both Ben and Rey exchanged silent, concerning looks as Ben could feel the color drain from his face. Of course he knew Rey was pregnant, and knew what that meant. But he never actually believed the day would come that their daughter would actually be born...the day he would become a father. It all seemed to be going too fast, and Ben wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready or even remotely prepared for this exact moment just yet...

“But it hasn’t been nine months yet, are you sure? The baby isn’t fully developed yet, is she?” Ben asked concernedly. If Rey really was going into labor, what would that mean for their daughter? Rey’s body had been weakened throughout the many weeks of being kept in a coma, so their daughter wasn’t able to get the full nutrients or energy Rey could give her...The doctor had once told him that even with the full nine months completely over the baby might not survive...Ben feared that the risk was even greater if their daughter was born earlier than expected.

“It’s possible she could be going into an early labor, let me check…”The doctor spoke, slipping on a pair of tight white gloves and bent low to examine Rey’s body on the inside. Ben mentally forced himself to hold back as he saw the doctor reaching inside her, but he could not say the same for the angry glare that overtook his face as he watched. A few seconds later, the doctor pulled back and straightened himself out, before turning to Rey.

“The good news is that it appears you’re already dilated 10 centimeters...which means your defiantly going into labor.” The doctor said. Ben had no clue what “dilated” meant, but he definitely understood the last half of his sentence. Watching the doctor run out of the room, and come back with a handful of assisted nurses that started preparing for a delivery, Ben looked to Rey who seemed just as anxious as he was. 

“Oh my god...It’s really happening.” Rey breathed, looking to Ben with fear filled eyes. 

Leia immediately rushed to her side, as Ben was stuck frozen in an overwhelmed state. “Just relax, and take deep heavy breaths...Ben and I are going to be right here by your side throughout it all.” Leia assured her, as Ben suddenly snapped out of his brief hypnosis upon hearing his name. He knew this was not the time to start panicking. Rey needed him now more than ever.

“She’s right. I’m not going to leave your side, Rey. Not again…”Ben said painfully remembering the truth of what happened the last time he had left her side. He wasn’t going to make that same mistake twice. 

As the doctor and his assistants slipped on sterile gloves, and attached a breathing mask to Rey’s face to filter in a calming and painfree anesthetic, Ben could hear one of them say, “ _ On you’re next contraction push as hard as you can.” _ He was still at a loss for what that meant, but suddenly Ben felt his hand being squeezed tightly when Rey’s pain started once again, and grew stronger. 

The next half hour all went by in a blur for Ben. Time seemed to be moving by fast...too fast. He tried not to watch what was happening below Rey’s body where the doctor and nurses were preparing to pull out a living, breathing baby, and focused solely on Rey herself. Sweat was beginning to drip down her forehead, and her entire face was coated in agony, and torment. When they reached the peak of the delivery as well as Rey’s pain reaching its highest burden, Ben winced as he felt his hand being squeezed so tightly he felt as if he was going to lose all blood flow to his hand completely. But despite the pain, Ben didn’t pull away. Instead, he let Rey squeeze his hand as tightly as she wanted, knowing her pain was a thousand times worse than his, and she needed something, someone, to hold onto.

Suddenly, the room fell silent.

…

There was no cry.

…

No sounds. No squeals.

…

Nothing...Nothing but a heavy silence.

 

When the doctor lifted the baby into the air, Ben knew that any doubts he could of had had been long since discarded. Looking upon the baby...his own flesh and blood...his daughter, Ben’s heart throbbed painfully, but in a way that he had never experienced before. In that moment, Ben’s heart filled with more happiness he had ever thought was possible, so much that it hurt. He had just met her, and yet, he already loved her more than anything. She was tiny, motionless, and silent, covered in blood, and had a tuft of dark black hair on her small, rounded head. There was no time for him to see anything else of his daughter before she was being taken away by one of the nurses. Immediately, his instincts kicked in, and all Ben could think about was protecting his daughter.

“Where are you taking her?!” Ben yelled in a frenzy, panicked that another person he loved was being taken away from him again. He physically had to be held back by two nurses, seeing as he was already seconds away from either grabbing his lightsaber, or running out of the room to attack the nurse. Ben knew he could have easily tapped into the force, knocking out the people restraining him and bringing his daughter back to him if it weren’t for Leia telling him to stop and let the doctor explain himself. 

“Sir, your daughter’s condition is grave. She’s incredible weak, underdeveloped, and not receiving any oxygen. She could die within seconds if she isn’t treated quickly...I can assure you that we don’t mean any harm to come to her, and we’re doing everything we can to make sure she remains alive, but we have to treat her in special care before it gets worse.” The doctor explained, as Ben calmed himself, reluctantly watching his daughter disappear from sight…

Nodding silently, Ben was released from his hold, and turned to face Rey, and his mother. Rey was in tears upon hearing the uncertain fate of their daughter, while Leia wrapped her arms around the grief-stricken girl, comforting her the best she could...All they could do now was wait. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Rey**

Whoever said you don’t remember the pain you went through during birth had lied. Rey remembered plenty. She remembered every single excruciating moment during the process as the worst pain she had ever been in. But the worst part of it all was not being able to hold her own daughter after enduring such pain...The nurse had taken her away in a split second without giving Rey much news to why. All they said was she was weak, and had very little chance of surviving if they didn’t give her immediate care. Of course, nothing the doctor said was reassuring, or eased Rey’s constant worries. While she trusted the doctors words, well as much as she could for a former First Order medical official, there was one thing Rey knew she could rely on. The Force.     

Tapping into the already strong connection she had built with her daughter during her pregnancy, Rey could sense the faint heartbeat. Indeed it was faint, but it seemed to be getting stronger as the days passed, just as Rey had been. The toll on her body after delivery had been uneasy, taking away most of her energy, especially after waking up from nearly two months of being in a coma. She slept nearly every single moment trying to preserve, and when she was awake she would walk around the Finalizer’s corridors with Ben’s help to regain the strength in her muscles after not using them in so long. She could not thank Ben enough. He had stayed by her side throughout everything. He would bring food to her in bed, made sure she was comfortable, and not in any pain, helped regain her strength by walking through the corridors, and so much more. Rey didn’t think it was possible, but she was falling more in love with Ben every single day. Yes he had done horrible deeds. He had destroyed countless villages, tortured people, tore families apart, killed hundreds of innocent lives without hesitation and more...But to the people he truly, deeply cared for he was caring, gentle, warm and driven. Slowly, Rey was beginning to notice that Ben was trying to free himself from the prison he locked himself behind. She knew how difficult it was for him to allow so many people into his cold, isolated world of darkness, rage, and suffering. Rey was so proud of how far Ben had come. He was no longer the monster she once believed him to be...he was so much more.

Nearly two weeks had passed since Rey had woken from her deep coma, and the day had finally came. The happiest moment of their lives...it was the day Rey and Ben got their daughter back for good. They had not even gotten a chance to see their daughter since the birth due to their daughters critical condition she was in. Only certain doctors donned in the most sterile uniforms, masks, and gloves were allowed to care for her. No speck of bacteria, or virus could touch the surface of her skin. Her body could not fight against any illness yet, otherwise she would succumb to the illness itself. Nobody wanted to risk it, not even former First Order medical staff who didn’t care about the lives of others. However, they did care about money and their own wellbeing…”Accidentally” or neglecting to give the utmost care for the former Supreme Leader and the last living Jedi’s daughter was just a death waiting to happen. But even with the doctors dressed from head to toe in specialized equipment, their daughter was still placed in a small, rounded incubator that filtered the oxygen, kept her body temperature normal, and helped grow her underdeveloped organs. Of course, they were allowed to see their daughter behind a glass window, but Rey was still in recovery and struggled to stand for too long, and still in pain from the delivery, so she stayed behind. Ben could have gone to see their daughter, but he refused stubbornly to leave Rey’s side, not wanting to be away from her while she was still recovering. They decided that they would see their daughter together when both Rey and the baby were healthy enough to be dismissed from the medical ward. And now that day had come.

Both Rey and Ben were waiting anxiously on one of the abandoned control bridges onboard _The Supremacy_ that had been used for firing their weapons but was no longer needed now the First Order had been demolished. Looking out through the glass windows into the galaxy around them, there was something about the thousands of twinkling stars that seemed to calm there their worries. Well, to Rey at least. It wasn’t long before the sound of soft footsteps approaching from behind disturbed their peaceful silence. They didn’t need to look back to know who it was, or what they were carrying in their arms...Rey’s heart began to pound loudly in her chest, but as soon as she turned around and saw her daughter’s small figure cuddled in a fuzzy blanket in the nurse’s arms, her anxiety washed away in an instant.

“Her health is perfectly normal, so that means she’s all yours now.” The nurse said, before carefully handing her over to Rey where she belonged. Rey took hold of her daughter with shaky hands, watching the nurse dissapear to continue her duties. No longer was she blue, covered in blood and other fluids as the last time Rey saw her daughter. Her skin was clean, a healthy pale tone, and soft to the touch. She was much bigger than when she was born, but still smaller then what Rey thought was normal. If there was one thing that Rey noticed right away, it was how identical she looked to her father. Their daughter had the same soft velvet-like black hair, and big lips as Ben, and other then the dust of freckles scattered across her rounded pale face, she looked almost exactly like him, except from one other thing..Not tearing her gaze away from the tiny baby cradled in her trembling arms, Rey looked into the same warm hazel eyes as her own, noticing a faint of recognition come across her face. A soft gurgle escaped from her tiny lips as if to confirm she knew who was holding her despite the weeks being seperated. Of course she recognized her mother though. She recognized her voice instantly, and the warmth from her body. Not to mention the fact that just like her mother, father, grandmother, and her great grandfather, she was strong in the force.

Soon, Rey’s trembling hands began to calm with the comfort knowing her daughter was perfectly healthy and safe, and she didn’t hesitate to start smothering her tiny face in wet kisses.

“Oh Ben, she’s wonderful!” Rey exclaimed happier then she had ever felt before, as she listened to the quiet giggles her daughter started to make when she was being kissed all over. Looking up, Rey caught a rare, widened smile plastered on Ben’s face as he looked at the two.

“I know...it’s hard to believe we actually have a daughter.” Ben replied, running his slender fingers across her soft, squishy cheeks causing her to giggle in excitement, making Ben smile wider. Rey didn’t think she had ever seen him smile this much ever. In fact, she didn’t think she ever saw him smile at all! But, she decided not to say anything and enjoyed the rare peaceful moment.

“Should we go show her off to everyone? I know they all are dying to meet her, especially her godfather.” Rey spoke with a smile. Despite Ben’s reluctansy, and distain for the former StormTrooper, Rey had decided Finn would become their daughter’s godfather. If anything ever happened to Rey, Ben, or even Leia, then the only person Rey could trust to raise their daughter would be Finn. He had been through everything with her and proved just how much of a wonderful friend someone could have and so much more. Rey didn’t know how she could ever picture her future without having Finn as her closest friend, nor Ben not being by her side.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, Ben nodded reluctantly. “I guess if we have to.” He grumbled to himself, obviously not as thrilled as Rey was but she didn’t mind. She knew it was still going to be a while before Ben adjusted to this new lifestyle of his without the darkness clouding over everywhere he went, and stepped back into the light and warmth. It was going to take more time for him to open himself up to others and friendship, but Rey knew he would be able to do it, and she was so proud of how far he had come.

Pulling away from gazing out into the vast galaxy before them, together Rey, and Ben made their way out of the abandoned weaponry bridge and into a large confrence room where their friends, and family were anxiously waiting to meet the baby that had brought balance back into the universe. When they entered the room, Rey was immediately swarmed by a large group of people trying to look at the tiny bundle craddled in her arms.

“Oh my gosh! She’s adorable!” Rose squeeled happily as she looked at the baby in Rey’s arms.

“Yeah BB-8, she does look exactly like a minature Kylo Ren.” Poe Dameron let out a faint chuckle at his droid’s comment, while the droid continued beeping cheerfully beside him. One by one, Rey showed the most precious treasure of hers to her closest friends and family, letting each of them hold her. It was still difficult for Rey to get use to the fact that she had another living person to provicde for. All her life it had been her, and her alone. After her parents abandoned her in the deserts of Jakku, she had been forced to teach herself how to find food, scavenge for parts to trade, how to survive, and how to manage being alone...but she wasn’t alone anymore. Now...Now she had a family. Finn was her family. Poe, Rose, Chewbacca, Leia, and so many others were her family. She had a daughter to take care of, and most importantly, she had the most amazing, loving, and supportive person right by her side...She had Ben.

“Have you two decided on a name for this beautiful girl yet?” Leia asked, holding her tiny granddaughter in her arms as she rocked her gently to sleep. Both Rey and Ben exchanged silent glances. Neither one of them had even started discussing possible names due to mainly worrying about the actual health of their daughter. But there was only one name that kept coming to Rey’s mind.

“Well...I was thinking about Hana?”Rey suggested looking around the room. The name immediaely clicked to everyone, especially to Leia and Ben. A faint smile fell over Leia’s face as she reflected over the fond memories of a lost loved one with a similar name.

“I love it...he would too.” Leia’s smile widened as she looked back to her granddaughter. Rey wondered if Ben would think the same thing, or had different matters on the touchy subject.

“What do you think?” Rey asked looking over to Ben’s blank face, trying to understand the emotions he so well concealed underneath. “I know you and your father never got along well and things between you have been strained especially after...but you’ve changed so much since then, Ben! And I don’t know, I thought it would be...memorable?” Rey trailed off, unsure what his thoughts were until he shook her doubts away.

“No, it’s wonderful...I let the past die, remember?” Ben reassured, as he laced his fingers with Rey’s. “Hana Solo...It’s nice.” He spoke truthfully, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he looked towards his and Rey’s daughter...Towards their future. No longer would her days be filled with loneliness, and suffering. No more would she have to tally each single day that had passed in wait for her parents to never return. Her new family was right here in front of her eyes.


End file.
